A Jurassic Trilogy
by bleeding-roses-16
Summary: Dr. Grant's twins, Evelyn and Ethan, join in on the adventure to Isla Nublar. follow's the movie with a few exceptions. will also go through all three movies. now being revised.
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jurassic Park. =( sad day.**

**A/N: So here's the first chapter re-done, thanks to my Beta-reader, Mondhase. Please leave a review to tell me how you like the fixed version.**

Prologue: Last year

Evelyn was numb as she sat in the small chair next to her brother's hospital bed. She had been sitting there for almost four hours, ever since her brother had been moved from surgery into a normal room.

She grimaced as she once again looked over her brother's bruised and battered form, knowing that she probably didn't look much better, but it did remind her of the fact that they had just been in a serious four car pileup. Their mother had been driving them all home from Ethan's baseball game when the moving van next to them had tried to get in their lane, but hadn't realized they were next to them and smashed into them instead. Unfortunately the two cars behind them had been too close and hadn't been able to brake fast enough and had ended up crashing into the back of their car.

By the time the ambulance had gotten to the hospital, her mother had been declared DoA due to severe head trauma and Ethan had immediately been taken away for surgery because of a ruptured spleen. Evelyn herself had been treated for a severe concussion and needed stitches in her hand where she had pressed it into the broken window on reflex. As they were both only sixteen they were required to stay in the hospital until a lawyer could be reached, but it wasn't as if Evelyn would have wanted to be anywhere else right now, even if she could have left.

A knock on the door pulled her out of her thoughts and she looked over to see a woman, who was professionally dressed walk in.

"Miss. Tanner?" She asked. Evelyn nodded warily. The woman gave an overly cheerful smile that was definitly not appropriate in Evelyn's opinion, and came in further.

"I'm Mrs. Brady. I'm your mothers' lawyer and am in charge of finding you and your brother a new guardian." She stated. Evelyn shot her a panicked look.

"We get to stay together don't we?" She asked, moving over to sit on the end of Ethan's bed. Mrs. Brady smiled again.

"Of course. Your mother has a will that I have already looked over. It seems that everything she owned was left to you and your brother, and you will receive the money on your 18th birthday. She has also mentioned that in the event of her death, your father is to be given custody of the two of you." The woman said this all very quickly and made Evelyn blink.

"What's going on?" Came a hoarse and sleepy voice from behind Evelyn, causing her to jump and turn to see that Ethan was awake and looking slightly more alert than Evelyn had been expecting.

"Ethan! You're awake! What…what do you remember?" Evelyn asked in concern, completely ignoring Mrs. Brady.

"I think I remember a van coming closer to us and hitting us… and then, arriving in the ambulance and hearing that someone was declared DoA… where's mom?" Ethan asked. He looked confused, lost and like he wasn't entirely sure he was awake. Evelyn just shook her head and tried to blink back tears, she wasn't going to cry in front of a complete stranger.

Mrs. Brady, one the other hand seemed to completely ignore the twins exchange as she checked her watch and clapped her hands once to bring their attention back to her.

"Well, your Mother has given your father's information in her will, so I will contact him before you two are released from here. That's all I wanted to say. I'll see you two either tomorrow or the next day to take you to pack some belongings and take you to your new house, goodbye!" Mrs. Brady said before striding out the door.

The twins were silent for a few moments, just staring at each other.

"Are you okay?" Ethan finally asked, having finally registered how battered she was. Evelyn blinked before nodding.

"Yes, I have several stitches in my hand, a concussion that they are monitoring and a few bumps and bruises, but otherwise I'm fine. You had to have surgery to remove your spleen because it ruptured in the crash and mom… mom…" Tears welled up in Evelyn's eyes again, and before she could blink them back, she broke down and started crying, leaning into Ethan who gave her as tight a hug as he could before he closed his own eyes and started to cry as the reality that their mother was gone started to sink in.

The next few days went by in a blur as the twins were released from the hospital, required to pack up their house, choose the belongings they wanted to bring with them to their new home or keep in a storage shed, and attend their mother's funeral.

The funeral was small because of how quickly everything was put together, but the twins made sure to let everyone who planned to attend know that their mother always wanted the women at her funeral to wear some kind of green, while the men wore red, two of her favorite colors. Try as they might though, the twins simply couldn't find the ability to smile, instead they both stared blankly as the casket was lowered and as people came up to express their sympathies.

Even the man who had crashed into them had attended, coming up to them at the end of the funeral,

"I know you two don't know me… but I'm the driver who crashed into your car." He paused, running a shaking hand through his blonde hair. "I'm so, so sorry, I know nothing I say will bring your mom back, but I am so, very sorry." He choked out. Evelyn stared at him blankly, at a complete loss of what to say. She was surprised he even had the guts to show up. Ethan though, turned red, glaring at the man.

"You think saying sorry is going to make it all better?" He demanded, his voice raising and catching attention of a few of the people who were still lingering. The man looked down and shook his head. "Because it doesn't! She's dead! Gone! Because you couldn't use your eyes or brain enough to watch where you were going! Saying sorry won't help anything."

By the end, he was shouting, snapping Evelyn enough out of her depressed stupor to put her hand on his arm.

"Ethan…" She muttered brokenly, trying to tell him to quiet down, that she was there for him, and that at least the man was taking the blame. Ethan snapped his mouth shut, his eyes that had taken a glassy sheen glaring at a spot on the ground. She looked at the man,

"I think it's better that you leave, sir." She watched as the man nodded in resignation, obviously seeing that they weren't going to be forgiving him anytime soon. Before he left she said quietly, "We might not forgive you, but thank you for being brave enough to come…" she trailed off, not able to say anything else but turning to her brother and giving him a hug instead as she tried to choke down a sob. Not watching as the man walked off.

Shortly afterwards, they had been once again ushered off to go finish up packing before leaving for their father's house.

They were currently in Mrs. Brady's car, driving to their newly discovered father's home. 'It really should be rainy.' Evelyn thought dully to herself as she continued to look out the car's window. 'That's how it is in all the movies where someone dies, it rains to reflect everyone's mood.' When she felt Ethan grab her hand she looked over to him to see he was giving her a concerned look. She tried to smile at him, but it came out more as a grimace.

"It'll be okay." Ethan muttered to her. She shot him a look of disbelief.

"Okay? How will anything be okay? Mom's dead and we're being sent to live with our dad who we know nothing about, other than that mom told us he never wanted kids and didn't know about us. I don't even want to think about how that phone call to him went." She made a pretend phone with her pinky and thumb and put it to her ear as she chirped happily,

"Hello Mr. Grant, this is a lawyer, I'm just calling to tell you that you have two children you never knew about and their mom just died so they're coming to live with you." She then took on a look of surprise to indicate the change of person as she continued to say. "Children you say? Why, I never wanted children but sure! I'd love to take them." She dropped the expression and her hand as she gave Ethan a deadpan look, "Yeah, right."

"Geewiz Eve, let's try and give him a chance okay? Maybe he won't be that bad, after all, we're not really kids anymore, we're teens." Ethan said, obviously trying to look on the bright side like he usually did. Evelyn just raised her eyebrow before going back to looking out her window.

"Whatever floats your boat." She muttered. She heard Ethan sigh before squeezing her hand and letting it go. It wasn't long until they were pulling up to a small dark brown house that had a simple, but well-kept look to it.

"Alright kids, here we are." Mrs. Brady said brightly. As Evelyn had first suspected, the woman had an overly cheerful outlook on life. She had been the one to track down their father, which she had said had been fairly easy because apparently his name was on their birth certificates as well as in their mother, Wendy's, will. Which made sense to the twins, since she had always intended to tell them about him when they were 18. Evelyn and Ethan got out of the car and stared at the house apprehensively before going to grab the luggage they had been permitted to bring from the trunk.

"Alright now, please be on your best behavior. Your father expressed some worries about taking on two kids he didn't know about, so give him some time to adjust." Mrs. Brady said as she led them up to the house. The twins gave her identical looks of disbelief.

"He's adjusting? Then what are we doing?" Ethan whispered quickly to his sister, who just shrugged, answering with a quiet

"Not adjusting, apparently." They quieted down when Mrs. Brady knocked on the door.

"One moment!" Came a muffled yell from somewhere in the house. After a few seconds past, the door opened to reveal a man with ruffled brown hair and blue eyes who looked to be in his early to mid forties. Evelyn was surprised to see that, while she ever really thought about the fact that neither she nor Ethan looked like their mother, other than their green eyes, they did seem to get their looks from their father. He looked over them quickly, running a hand through his hair.

"Hello." He said gruffly. Evelyn and Ethan exchanged a look, but Mrs. Brandy said brightly.

"Hello Mr. Grant! It's so good to meet you in person! I'm so glad that you were willing to take the kids on such short notice." She then turned to the twins and gestured at them. "This is Evelyn and Ethan. I only had enough room in my car for them to have one bag of luggage a piece, but I can send the rest of their things via shipping, or you are more than welcome to visit Denver to get their things personally, if that's the better option." She said all this very cheerfully. Alan eyed her before opening the door to let them in,

"Shipping them over should be fine." He said shortly. Mrs. Brandy gave him a bright smile

"Excellent." She then turned to the twins. "Well, it was a pleasure getting to know you two. Hope you keep in contact with me. I'll be back in a week to make sure you're all settled in and doing okay. Good day everyone." She said before walking back to her car to leave.

The trio watched her leave in slight disbelief that she was just going to drop two kids off with an unknown adult and disappear before making sure everything would be fine, before turning to study each other. After a few moments of awkward silence Alan cleared his throat and motioned for them to follow him inside.

"Well, come on in then, I'll show you to your rooms." The twins exchanged another look of dread before following his lead. The trio was silent on the quick journey down the hall to two doors on opposite sides of the hall.

"So, these are your rooms." He paused and looked uncomfortable for a moment. "I, uh, didn't decorate, but one used to be my office. If you need anything for either room just tell me." The twins nodded and silently opened the doors, Ethan going to one side and Evelyn the other. Ethan's room was a light tan color and Evelyn's was a light green. The two quickly put their suitcases inside each room before turning back to their father.

"Thanks." The twins chimed quietly. He nodded and pointed to the other two doors in the hallway.

"The one on the left is my room, the one on the right is the bathroom. The kitchen is just through the living room. And that's about it. I, ah, I got you two enrolled as sophomores in the high school, you'll start next week." The twins nodded in understanding before the three fell into an awkward silence once again.

It was their father that broke it.

"Well, I'll just leave you two to unpack. I'll make dinner at 5:30." He muttered before wandering off into the living room. The twins shared a look of resignation before turning into their rooms to put their things away. When they were done, Ethan wandered into Evelyn's room and sat down on her plain single bed.

"Well…" He trailed off.

"This is going to be along two years." Evelyn sighed in agreement.

"Especially if things stay this awkward the whole time." Ethan nodded. The twins fell silent, both hoping that things worked out sooner rather than later.

**A/N: Remember to review please!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Jurasic Park.**

**A/N: And next chapter all fixed up, once again thanks to my Beta-reader, Mondhase. Thank you Mondhase! Please leave a review once your done please!**

**Chapter one:**

Evelyn tried not to groan as she sat under the tent, trying to stay out of the sun. It was stifling hot and she was bored to death. Ethen was busy entertaining some of the adults who were taking a break from dinosaur digging, with amusing stories and funny jokes. She didn't really want to talk to anyone, she just wanted this skeleton to be uncovered as soon as possible so she could go somewhere with real plumbing and an air conditioner.

She watched the group of volunteers for a few minutes before moving her gaze over to the nerdy looking man who was currently trying to get whatever he was doing, to work on his computer so the group could see the skeleton.

After several moments of watching him she scanned the area, looking for her father, Dr. Alan Grant. After being dumped on him shortly after their mother's death, Ethan and Evelyn had pretty quickly found out why their mother had never made any effort to introduce the three. It was pretty obvious to anyone who had even a passing acquaintance with the man that he did not like children.

The upside of the whole arrangement came when their father started to date Dr. Ellie Sattler who the twins were both rather fond of because she reminded them of their mother without trying to take her place. She often acted as a mediator between the three when they all got frustrated with each other. Unfortunately, they had only lived with their father for several months and still had several years to go with him.

She scanned the dig sight for Alan and quickly found him talking to Ellie, while heading back towards the tent.

"Dr. Grant, Dr. Sattler, we're ready to try again." The guy at the computer called, when he saw them coming over. Her father gave the computer a disgruntled look before saying,

"I hate computers." Ellie laughed and agreed with him while Evelyn and Ethan both just rolled their eyes. Ethan had come over to stand next to her about the time the computer guy had come over.

"How long do you think it'll take till dad breaks it?" Ethan asked her quietly. Evelyn snorted and shrugged before muttering,

"Less than five minutes. Probably as soon as he touches it." She could see the corners of Ethan's mouth twitching upward. Just then their father touched the computer while pointing to something on the raptor, causing the whole screen to go fuzzy. Evelyn and Ethan both snorted in amusement, they had always found his inability to be around technology hilarious. Just then their dad started pointing out all the reasons why it was obvious that dinosaurs, especially raptors, had learned how to fly instead, a common topic with him. After his speech, one of the volunteer's son, whom Evelyn seriously disliked, said

"That doesn't look scary! More like, a six-foot turkey." he said snootily. Everyone looked at him, both Evelyn and Dr. Grant in irritation while Ethan and Dr. Sattler looked on in resigned amusement.

"A turkey huh?" her father asked before slowly walking over to the boy. Evelyn perked up, interested to see what her dad would do this time. If there was one thing they both agreed on, it was their dislike of ignorant comments.

"Okay, try to imagine yourself in the cretaceous period. You get your first look at this six foot turkey when you walk into a clearing. He's moving like a bird, with his head lightly bobbing. And you keep still because you think its sight is based off movement, like a T-Rex, and he'll lose you if you don't move." The boy sighed irritably and Evelyn had to refrain from hitting him, content to see how her dad was going to scare him.

"But not Velociraptor. No, you stare at him, and he stares right back. Then the attack comes, not from the front, but from the sides." To drive his point home he brings his two pointer fingers together, catching the boy's attention a bit more. "From the other two raptors you didn't even know were there. Because you see, Raptors are pack hunters. He uses coordinated attack patterns, and he's out in force today. And he slashes you with this, a six inch retractable claw, like a razor, on the middle toe." He put the fossilized claw that he always carried around in between his fingers to demonstrate, causing the boy's eyes to go wide when he saw how long the claw was.

"He doesn't bite you at the jugular though, like a lion, no, he goes for here, and here." He said, making slashing motions at his chest and thighs, causing the boy to jump and Evelyn to snicker quietly to herself.

"Oh Alan" she heard Ellie mutter.

"Or maybe across the belly, spilling your intestines. Point is, you're still alive when they start to eat you. The whole thing took about four seconds." He continues, ignoring the fact that the wide eyed boy in front of him looks on the verge of tears. "So you know, have a little respect." The boy nodded quickly before nearly sprinting away. Her Dad and Ellie starting to head back to the trailer, while Ethan comes up to Evelyn, who is trying very hard not to laugh.

"That was a mean thing to do." He said, even though his obvious disapproval, Evelyn can see the small glint of amusement in his eyes. She shrugged with a grin.

"Who cares? The boy's a brat that needed a lesson. Dad just got there first." Ethan rolled his eyes and went to tell her off when a helicopter started to land next to the dig sight, sending dirt and supplies everywhere. Evelyn and Ethan looked around wide eyed as the volunteers started running around, shouting in panic as they tried to cover the dinosaur bones. Ethan though, must have seen something because he grabbed her hand and started to drag her up to the trailer until she understood what he was doing and ran up there with him. They burst into the trailer, surprised to see their dad and an older man dressed entirely in white with him.

"Oh? Who's this?" Evelyn asked in surprise as she tried to smooth her hair back from being blown about. The man smiled, but before he could answer, the trailer door slammed open again, barely missing Ethan who jumped back in surprise as Ellie stomped in the door.

"Okay, whose the jerk!" she demanded. To the twins surprise their dad came forward, a slightly excited look on his face.

"Ellie, this is Mr. John Hammond." He said. Ellie's eyes went wide as she came forward

"Ooohh, did I say Jerk?" she asked as she shook his hand. "Ellie Sattler." She said as an introduction. Mr. Hammond smiled and looked over to the twins who were still standing near the door in confusion. Their dad, who had seen where he was looking, shot them a look that told them to behave before saying.

"These are my children, Ethan and Evelyn." The two of them smiled and tilted their head in greetings and Mr. Hammond gave a small laugh

"Pleased to meet you." He turned to look at them, "Now that we're all acquainted, I'll get to the point. I like you, all of you. I can tell instantly about people, it's a gift." He paused and looked them over again. "I have an Island. Off the coast of Costa Rica. I leased it from the government and spent the last five years setting up a kind of biological preserve down there. Really spectacular. Spared no expense. It makes the one I have down in Kenya look like a petting zoo. No doubt that sooner or later it will send kids right out of their minds." He said, sipping his champaign. Evelyn and her brother shared a look, curious to know what it was that was so exciting to the man.

"What are those?" Their dad asked, causing the twins to roll their eyes in sync.

"Small versions of adults." Ellie teased, causing the twins to snicker and Alan to roll his eyes this time.

"Not just kids – for everyone. We're going to open next year. Well, unless the lawyers kill me first. I don't care for lawyers, do you?" He asked the group. Alan and Ellie looked at each other in surprise.

"We, ah, don't know any." Alan said. The twins scrunched their noses though, remembering their fortunately brief encounter with Mrs. Brady. Mr. Hammond nodded.

"Well, I'm afraid I do. There's one particular pebble in my shoe. He represents my investors. He says they insist on outside opinions." He said lightly, this seemed to peak everyone's curiosity.

"What kind of opinions?" Ellie asked. Mr. Hammond smiled, obviously pleased she had asked.

"Well, not to put too fine a point on it, your kind. Let's face it, you two are the top minds in your particular fields. If I could just get you two to sign off on the park you know, give a wee testimonial on the park. I could get back on schedule." Evelyn watched as her dad and Ellie looked at each other, than at Mr. Hammond in confusion.

"Why would they care what we think?" She asked while Alan's brows furrowed.

"What kind of park is this?" He asked incredulously. Mr. Hammond smiled

"It's right up your ally." He passed them both a glass of champagne, making the twins feel slightly out of place and left out. "Look, why don't you four come down for the weekend? I would love to have the opinion of a Paleoboatonist and Paleontologist. And of course I would love to hear what a younger audience has to say about my attractions. I've got a jet standing by at Chateou." Immediately Alan started to protest, though everyone could see it was halfhearted. Mr. Hammond looked at him seriously.

"I'll fully fund your dig, for another three years." He said, making the twins look wide eyed at each other and as Ellie and Alan started stuttering their thanks.

"So… where's the plane?" Ellie asked as Alan nodded with a smile now growing on his face

"Yeah, okay." Evelyn and Ethan looked at each other in excitement, happy to be going somewhere that wasn't the dig sight. Mr. Hammond smiled and chuckled holding his glass up.

"Cheers." he said as the adults clinked their glasses together.

Soon after Mr. Hammond left, Evelyn and Ethan turned to each other.

"This is great! I can't wait to see what kind of park this is." Ethan said. Just then their father came up to them.

"You two may be coming, but you have to behave. I don't want you two causing your usual mischief." He said. The twins gave him a wide eyed innocent look.

"Us? Causing trouble? Of course not!" Evelyn said, forcing a hurt look on her face. Alan rolled his eyes and left the trailer to go do whatever it was he did. Ellie came up to the two with a sympathetic look on her face.

"Ignore him you two. He's trying." She said. Ethan gave her an incredulous look while Evelyn just looked dejected.

"Yeah right. I don't think he even realizes that we're not little kids." Ethan muttered. Ellie just sighed and hugged them before heading to the door.

"I know. But hey, look on the bright side you two, maybe this trip will be a good thing for you all!" then she left. The twins looked at each other.

"Did she just say this trip will be a good thing to bring us all together?" Evelyn asked incredulously. Ethan just nodded as he stared after Ellie.

"That's what I heard." The two shared a look, their forest green eyes glinting in amusement. "Think she's on something?" Evelyn snickered with her brother before looking around, excited that she didn't have to stay in the blistering heat for much longer.

"Well, I guess we should start getting packed shouldn't we?" She asked. Ethan groaned.

"I hate packing with you. Remember, we'll only be gone for, maybe three days, so you only need one suit case, and not even a big one." Evelyn scowled at him before tossing her chocolaty brown hair over her shoulder and sniffing snootily.

"I don't know what you could possibly mean, brother of mine." Ethan just rolled his eyes before also moving to start packing his own things.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: don't own Jurassic Park.**

Chapter 2

To Evelyn's delight, the weekend came by quickly. Almost as fast as it took her to blink, she found herself in a helicopter with her brother, sitting across from her with their father and, Ellie. On her side, Mr. Hammond, a nervous looking Lawyer, and a man who looked like he was trying to imitate men in black, whom she later found out was named Dr. Malcom, was also sitting with them.

"So, you two dig up dinosaurs?" Dr. Malcom finally asked Alan and Ellie, breaking the silence. The two looked at each other before nodding.

"Well, we try to anyways." Alan said. Dr. Malcom grinned as he chuckled to himself.

"You'll have to excuse Dr. Malcom, he suffers from a deplorable excess of personality, especially for a math matition." Mr. Hammond said scornfully as the twins shared a look and tried not to look too amused.

"Chaotition." He corrected before looking at Alan and Ellie again. "John doesn't subscribe to Chaos, particularly when it's about his science project." He explained. Evelyn, Ethan, Alan and Ellie all looked at each other in confusion.

"Codswallop Ian. You've never been able to sufficiently explain your concerns about the Island." Mr. Hammond said dismissively.

"Oh John, John. Because of the behaviors of the system in Phase Space?" Ian asked. Evelyn furrowed her brows and looked over helplessly at Ethan, who looked just as lost as she was.

"A load, if I may say so myself, of fashionable number crunching." Mr. Hammond said.

"Is not." Ian said before leaning over and pinching Mr. Hammond's leg. Evelyn looked at him strangly as he was swatted away. She was not sure if she liked this man so much. Then he turned to Alan and Ellie.

"Dr. Grant, Dr. Sattler, you've heard of the Chaos theory?" when they both shook their heads he turned to look questionably at Evelyn and Ethan who looked so clearly puzzled that he didn't need them to tell him they didn't know.

"No? non-linear equations? Strange attractions?" he asked. The two of them shrugged, causing him to laughed lightly. "I refuse to believe that you two aren't familiar with the concept of attraction!" he said pointedly at Ellie and Evelyn. Evelyn's eyes widened at the hint that she was pretty. While she knew that Ian was obviously hitting on Ellie, she also knew that he was being honest in his hidden complement to her. Alan and Ethan though, weren't liking the comments so much and silently glowered at him, though she could tell Ethan did more at the thought of a guy thinking of liking her verses what Ian said in particular. Mr. Hammond just laughed.

"Haha! I bring scientists, you bring a Rock Star!" he said, making the lawyer glower at him. Just then he looked out the window and sat up excitedly, "There it is!" he said. Every one immediately looked out the windows. Evelyn was in aww. Even though she couldn't see the actual park yet, the island was beautiful. With tons of lush green tree's and clear blue water, and the light mist and few clouds just added to the beauty of the place.

"Wow." She whispered. Ethan nodded, wide eyed. John suddenly started to put his seat belt on as the helicopter started to drop quickly.

"Bad wind shears! We have to drop pretty fast. Hold on! This can be pretty thrilling." He said. Everyone scrambled to put their seat belts on, though Evelyn and Ethan were snickering when their dad couldn't find the right parts to his and just tied his together.

Evelyn stopped listening after that and closed her eyes. She wasn't scared of flying, but seeing them practically drop out of air like a boulder freaked her out. She kept her eyes closed until she felt Ethan lean into her and whisper,

"Its okay now Eve. We've landed." Evelyn nodded and undid her seat belt, getting out of the plane shakily. To her surprise her dad caught her and steadied her when she swayed.

"Careful. That was a bit much huh?" He said sympathetically before walking off. Evelyn blinked and stared after him in confusion before going and getting into one of the three jeeps they had for them. The twins stared in aww when they came up to a humongous fence that had a large sign on it saying **Electrified Fence: 10,000 volts! **

"Wonder what they need such a large fence for?" Ethan wondered aloud.

"You'll see in just a moment, look over to your left kids." Said the driver. The twins did as was told, wondering what they were looking for. Suddenly the Jeeps came into a large clearing and where they got their first glimpse of what the park was about. Their jaws dropped, standing in front of them was a 30 foot Brachiosaurus. Just past him was many different herds of dinosaurs milling around.

"Dinosaurs!" They exclaimed wide eyed. Evelyn could feel her heart speed up as she unbuckled her seat belt to scoot closer to the left side of the jeep, nearly moving right into Ethan's lap. But Ethan could care less, he was also practically squished to the window.

"Those are… Those are real Dinos!" Ethan stuttered out. The Driver laughed and nodded.

"Yes. Mr. Hammond has been working on this for the last few years now." Evelyn couldn't take her eyes away.

"How many different kinds of Dinosaurs is in the park?" she asked.

"Quite a few. Why don't you take a look at the pamphlet that you were given, or wait until your tour." Was the response. The twins looked in excitement at each other before turning to the driver and in unison saying.

"What are you waiting for?! Lets go, lets go!" the driver laughed and nodded, taking off after the other jeeps who she had just noticed were also leaving again.

Finally they reached a large building that looked as though the workers were working hard to finish it. Inside was a large museum that Mr. Hammond led the six through until he came up to a small house theater type room where everyone took their seats as Mr. Hammond went to stand up at the screen.

"What do you think?" Alan whispered to Ellie as they got comfortable.

"I think we're out of a job." She replied. And practically in chorus, the twins and Ian all said.

"Don't you mean extinct?" causing the three to laugh lightly as Alan threw them all an exasperated look. When Mr. Hammond got their attention again he started the film. Something that Evelyn could say she was quite impressed with. She would not have thought to look at fossilized mosquito's for dino DNA. But she did lean forward and whispered,

"This is the evidence that nothing will get rid of mosquitos. They even outlasted whatever wiped the Dinosaurs out." She got a few snorts out of that. Just then, the bars moved forward to secure them to their seats as they started to move. Evelyn squeaked and hung on.

"Hmm, didn't realize this was a ride." Ethan muttered as he looked on. When they come upon a science lab Alan interrupted.

"Hold on! How do you interrupt the cellular Mitosis?" Ellie also started to try and get out.

"Can't we see the unfertilized host eggs?" she asked.

"Can't you stop this thing?" Alan asked again. Mr. Hammond tried to stop them by saying.

"Sorry, it's kind of a ride." Evelyn was also trying to get out now. She looked at Ethan and they nodded, getting the same idea. In unison they both started to lift the bar. Soon Alan and Ellie caught on and between the four of them they managed to lift it and get off.

"Hey! You can't do that!" the Lawyer said, making Evelyn's eyes roll as he followed them into the lab.

"Good day Henry." Mr. Hammond said to an Asian scientist of about 30 years as everyone puts on some gloves. Henry looks up and smiles at them.

"Hello sir." He responds as he continues to look at his clip board. Just then one of the eggs in the room starts to move violently and the robotic arm that had been turning the other eggs moves to hold it in place.

"My god! Look!" Alan exclaims as everyone crowds around the egg in excitement.

"Aww, perfect timing! I had hoped that it would hatch before I had to leave for the boats today." Henry said as he also watched the egg hatch.

"Henry, Henry! Why didn't you tell me? I insist I be there when they're born." Mr. Hammond said as he came forward to help the Dinosaur hatch. "Come on then, out you come. They imprint on the first living creature they come into contact with. That helps them to trust me. I've been present for the birth of every animal on this island. Just look at that." He explains to the group.

"Push! Push!" He encourages as the Dinosaur finally breaks through the egg.

"Oh my god." Ellie whispers in aww. Evelyn just wrinkles her nose in disgust.

"Why is it that all new borns look old and wrinkly?" She asks Ethan softly. Ethan snorts and shrugs.

"Who knows?"

"Could I have a tissue please?" Mr. Hammond asks and Henry immediately goes to get one. When he finally puts the baby Dino down, Alan picks up the egg shell to feel it.

"Feels like the temperatures around the high 80's." he says, though it's obviously a question.

"91" Henry corrects. Ellie looks surprised.

"Homoeothermic? It holds that kind of temperature? Incredible!" She says as she examines everything thoroughly. Then Ian speaks up, obviously having asked a question earlier and been ignored.

""But again, how do you know all the Dinosaurs are female? Does someone go around the island and uh – lift all the Dinosaurs uh, skirts up?" he asks.

"We control their chromosomes. It's not that difficult." Is the response. Then Henry speaks up.

"All vertebrae embryo are inherently female anyway. It takes an extra hormone at the right developmental stage to create a male, we simply deny them that." At this the twins look uneasily at each other.

"Your silence intrigues me." Mr. Hammond say's to Ian's silence, obviously not pleased with the thought that someone else isn't pleased with the science.

"John, the kind of control you're attempting is not possible. If there's one thing that history of evolution has taught us is that life will not be contained. Life breaks free. It expands into new territories. It crashes through barriers. Painfully, maybe even. Dangerous… well, there it is." Ellie is looking at him impressed, obviously not having expected such a profound statement from the strange man. The twins are also nodding in agreement, not comfortable with this nearly god like power that's being exhibited.

"You're implying that a group of all female species will… will breed?" Henry asks incredulously. Ian shakes his head, obviously irritated that he wasn't understood. The twins jumped in to help.

"He's saying –"

"That life- "

"Finds a way." They say, switching off, causing everyone to look at them in amusement. Ian nods and point to them.

"Yes. Exactly. You can't control anything. I like it." He says. Evelyn's attention is then diverted to her Father who's looking at the baby Dino in his hand with a strange expression on his face.

"What's wrong Dad?" She asks as she comes over.

"What species is this?" He asks Mr. Hammond, ignoring her.

"Oh, that one is a Velocoraptor." Henry replies. Everyone looks at him and Mr. Hammond in surprise and Evelyn understands that the look on her dad's face had been apprehension.

"You breed Raptors?" He asks. She can hear her brother whisper loudly.

"Dear God." As the tension between everyone grows.

To Evelyn's dismay, the next place they find themselves is outside a heavily fortified cage with a crane lowering a cow into it.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Jurassic Park**

Chapter 3

"Uh, we planned to show you the Raptors after lunch." Mr. Hammond said as he followed the group out to the Raptor cage. Evelyn didn't care when he was going to show them the Raptors, she didn't want to see them at all, because seeing them meant she was way too close to them for comfort. Ethan on the other hand was out in the front of the group with their father, who was determined to see these raptors. When they had all come to a halt in front of the strange building, Mr. Hammond continued.

"As I was saying, we've laid lunch out for you before you head out into the park. Alejandro, our Gourmet Chef…." He was cut off when the crane started to move, lowering the cow into the top of the cage.

"What are they doing?" Alan asked, walking up to the walkway. John tilt's his head as he watches.

"Feeding them." He then moves on to a different subject. "Alejandro is preparing a delicious meal for us. A Chilean sea bass I believe. Shall we?" He asked hopefully. Evelyn nodded and started off towards where he gestured, but stopped when she noticed that no one else was coming, but rather, moving forward. Just then, there was a shriek and the obvious sounds of the poor cow being eaten. When the crane pulled back up, Evelyn was horrified to see that it was ripped to shreds, not even the cow's bones or parts of the tarp had made it.

"Give it time, they'll out draw the T-Rex. Guarantee it!" Mr. Hammond said proudly.

"I want to see it! Can we get closer?" Alan asked in excitement. Even Ethan was practically bouncing in excitement at the thought of seeing a raptor. Evelyn however had to try not to groan.

"Those aren't bone's anymore Dad." She said, trying to discourage him. Even Ellie also was putting her hand on his arm to restrain him.

"We're still….perfecting the viewing system. The Raptors seem to be a bit resistant to being integrated into a park setting." Mr. Hammond said as he studied everyone's reactions to the feeding.

"They should all be destroyed." Came a voice from behind Evelyn, causing her to jump and spin around. A man who looked to be a hunter was standing there studying the group.

"Robert. Robert Muldoon, my game warden from Kenya. Bit of an alarmist I'm afraid, but he's dealt with the Raptors longer than anyone." Mr. Hammond explained. Evelyn snorted as she eyed the cage again.

"I would be too if I dealt with Raptors." She muttered. Her father however jumped right into the questions.

"Alan Grant. Tell me, how fast is their metabolism? What's their speed rate? How fast to they grow?" He fired the questions off rapidly. Robert leaned against the wall on the stairs as he answered.

"They're lethal at eight months, and I do mean lethal. I've hunted things that hunt you, but the way these things move…" He trailed off as he looked uneasily at the cage.

"Fast for a biped?" Alan asked quickly, obviously excited to finally get the facts about these creatures rather than just having guess work to go off of.

"Cheetah speed. Fifty, sixty miles per hour if they ever get out in the open. They're astonishing jumpers." He said. At that Ethan started to look uneasily to the cage and moved away a bit. When Mr. Hammond saw this he jumped in again.

"Yes, yes, yes. Which is why we've taken extreme precautions. The viewing area below us will have eight inch tempered glass windows with reinforced steel frames to.." But he was cut off once again by Alan who just continued with his questions.

"Do they show intelligence? With a brain cavity like theirs we assumed-" this time he was cut off by Robert.

"They show extreme intelligence. Problem solving capabilities. Especially the big one. We had bred eight originally, but when she came in she killed all but two of the others. That one- when she looks at you, you can see she's thinking. She's working things out. She's the reason we have to feed them like this." He said, gesturing to the crane. "She had them all attacking the fences when the feeders came." He explained.

"The fences are electrified though right?" Evelyn asked as she eyed the cage warily. Robert nodded.

"That's right. They were attacking the fences systematically, testing for weaknesses. They remember." He said, tapping his forehead for emphasis. There was a short silence when Mr. Hammond broke it by breathing in and asking

"Well, who's hungry?" he led them all to the restaurant where they sat down and were served lunch. Ethan nearly tore into his while Evelyn just pushed hers around. It wasn't that she didn't like it, she just wasn't hungry after having viewed the raptor cage.

"so, none of these attractions have been finished yet. The park will open with the tour your about to take, then the rides will come online in about six to twelve months. Absolutely spectacular design. Spared no expense." Mr. Hammond started to explain

"And we can charge anything we want and people will pay! One thousand, two thousand.. then the merchandising…" the lawyer said excitedly as he started writing down stuff in his note pad. The twins scowled at him in disgust at his obvious money grubbing.

"You cant possibly think people will pay that much!" Evelyn said with Ethan nodding beside her.

"Not to mention that it won't matter for you because your not the owner of this island, nor are you on the pay roll." He added.

"Evelyn! Ethan!" Warned there dad as the lawyer glared at them. Mr. Hammond though just waved them off as he nodded his agreement.

"They're right of course. This park was not built to cater only to the super rich! Everyone in the world's got a right to view these animals." He said glancing at the Lawyer who was looking as though the whole thing went in one ear and right out the other.

"Sure they will, they will. We'll have a… a coupon day or something." He said dismissively.

"The lack of humility before nature that's being displayed here is… its staggering." Ian suddenly said, halting the conversation of costs. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Thank you Dr. Malcom, but I think things are a little different than what you and I feared." The Lawyer said, obviously not caring about anything other than the money.

"Yeah, they're a lot worse!" Ian exclaimed. The Lawyer scowled at him,

"Now, wait a second! We haven't even seen the park yet! Lets hold our concerns until – wait- we were invited to the island to evaluate the safety of the park, physical containment. The theory's that all simple systems have complex behaviors that animals in a zoo like environment will start to behave in an unpredictable fashion have nothing to do with that evaluation. This is not some existential furlough, this is an on-site investigation. You are a Doctor. Do your job. You are invalidating your own assessment. I'm sorry John…" However, Mr. Hammond waved him off. Whatever dislike he held for Ian obviously didn't mean that he was unwilling to hear his opinion on the matter. That alone made Evelyn's respect for him go up. It was always wise to listen to everyone's thoughts before making a wise decision.

"Alright Donald, alright, but just let him talk. I want to hear everyone's idea's on the island." He said sternly, but without heat. Ian breathed in and leaned forward.

"yeah, don't you see the danger here, John, inherent in what your doing here?" he asked. "Genetic power is the most awesome force ever seen on this planet. But you wield it like a kid who's found his dads gun." The twins winced, both thinking that a bit harsh, but understanding what he was getting at.

"If I may… it's hardly appropriate to start hurdling, excuse me, excuse me… generalizations before… I'll tell you." The Lawyer stuttered. Everyone just ignored him, all quickly becoming irritated at the man.

"The problem with scientific power is that you've used it. And it didn't require any discipline to attain. You, you read what others have done and you took the next step. You didn't earn the knowledge yourselves, so don't take responsibility for it. You stood on the shoulders of geniuses to accomplish something fast and before you knew what you had you patented it, packaged it, slapped it on a plastic lunch box, and now you want to sell it." Ian finished his tirade and looked around. Mr. Hammond leaned forward, slightly offended.

"You don't give us our due credit! Our scientists have done things that no other has done before!" He defends. Ian nods as though expecting this answer.

"Your scientist were so preoccupied with seeing if they could… they didn't stop to consider whether they should. Science can create pesticides, but it can't tell us not to use them. Science can create nuclear reactors, but cant tell us not to build them!" he said. Evelyn found herself agreeing with this statement.

"But this is nature! Why not give the creatures a second chance?! I mean Condors! Condors are on the verge of extinction! If I'd created a flock of Condors on the island, you wouldn't be saying this. Or have anything to say at all!" Mr. Hammond said incredulously.

"Hold on, this is no species that has been eliminated because of…. Because of deforestation or the building of a dam. Dinosaurs had their shot. Nature selected them for extinction." Ian argues back, slamming his hand on the table.

"I don't understand this luttitude behavior. Especially from a scientist. How can we stand in the light of discovery and not act?" Mr. Hammond says as he sits back, clearly stumped at Ian's behavior.

"Theres nothing great about discovery! What's so great about discovery? It's a violent, penetrative act that scars what it explores. What you call discovery, I call rape of the natural world!" Ian said. Mr. Hammond looked to the four others that everyone seemed to have forgotten about while listening to the debate.

"Please, let's hear something from the others. Dr. Grant? I'm sorry, Dr. Sattler? Maybe something from you two?" He directed towards them.

"The question is, how can you be so sure about the extinct ecosystem, and therefore, how can you assume to control it? You have plants right here, for example, in this building that are poisonous. You picked them because they look pretty, but these are living things with no idea what century they're living in and will defend themselves. Violently if necessary." Mr. Hammond sits back, looking shocked at the response so far. he turns to look to the twins opinion. They glance at each other before Evelyn clears her throat.

"I like the idea of the park. It's neat and was absolutely amazing seeing the herds of Dinosaurs when we were first here. And honestly, I wouldn't mind visiting the park when it's done if all you had were those dinosaurs, but you have carnivores as well that, while lots of people love them, what happens if something goes wrong with the park? The fences fail or something of the sort, then all the carnivores have a huge chance to start hunting the visitors. Especially the Raptors that are already testing the fences and they're not even broken yet." Ethan nodded and jumped in.

"Not to mention that because they're so large, you would need large spaces for the paddock's and it decreases the actual chance to see the animal. And unlike with the herbivores that you can drive through their spaces, you can't do that with the carnivores or even the omnivores I'd imagine." The adults all blinked in surprise at them. But the twins were proud when their dad gave them a small proud smiled as he nodded.

Mr. Hammond, though his mood was brought up by some of the positive of their speech, turned to their father desperately and asked.

"Dr. Grant, surly you of all people can appreciate all of this, of what I'm trying to do?" Alan sighed and leaned forward.

"the world had just changed so radically, and we're just running to catch up. I don't want to jump to conclusions but – man and dinosaurs- two species separated by 65 million years of evolution – have just been thrown into the mix together. How can we have the faintest clue of what to expect?" he asked with concern. Mr. Hammond sat back and shook his head with disappointment.

"I don't believe it. I expected you to come down here and defend me from these characters and the only one I've got on my side is the blood sucking lawyer!" He said. The Lawyer looked at him in faint offences.

"Thank you, John." Just then someone came in to whisper something in his ear and he started to look excited.

"ah, their here." He announces, causing everyone to look at him in confusion.

"who?" Ellie asks out loud. Mr. Hammond just smiles and started to lead them out of the restaurant.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own Jurassic Park. Just the twins.**

Chapter 4:

As it ended up, the people who were here were actually Mr. Hammond's grandchildren. There was two of them, the oldest was a girl named Lexi and looked to be about 13 years old, and the youngest was a boy named Tim who looked like he was probably about 10 years old. The two children both looked extremely excited to be at the park, just as they seemed excited to see their grandfather. The twins looked over to their father to see his reaction to the kids and had to hide their amused smiles at his frown.

After the little mini reunion, the group was led out to the front of the building and back to the jeeps. Though, to Evelyn's surprise, these jeeps were on a track, indicating that it was a ride. The kids saw the cars and ran over to inspect them.

"Hey! Where's the breaks?" Tim called out. Mr. Hammond smiled and called back

"Brakes? No, no breaks! They're electric cars, guided by the tracks on the roadway, and totally non-poluting. Top of the line!" Evelyn watched as everyone started to figure out who would ride with who and in which car. Ethan was already in the second car, sitting in the front driver's seat. She stood there for a few moments, watching as Tim followed her dad around, pestering him with thousands of questions, making him more and more irritated, when a hand fell onto her shoulder. She turned to see that Mr. Hammond was standing there with a serious look on his face. Evelyn looked at him in confusion.

"Can I help you Mr. Hammond?" she asked. He smiled at her,

"You may call me John, Miss. Grant." She smiled back

"Then you may call me Evelyn." He nodded before pausing and looking back to his grandchildren.

"I was wondering if you would be so kind as to keep an eye out for my grandkids. They've been going through a rough time lately and I think they need a friend to help look out for them." Evelyn blinked, her head tilted to the side as she looked to him, before looking at the two kids who were now sitting in the back of the first Jeep. After a moment she nodded.

"Of course I'll keep an eye out for them." John gave her a grateful look before she turned to make her way over to Ethan. She tapped on his window to get his attention and waited for him to roll his window down.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I'm going in the front jeep. John asked me to keep an eye out for the kids." Ethan nodded as he quirked an eyebrow.

"John?" He asked. Evelyn just shrugged.

"He asked me to call him that. It certainly is easier than always saying Mr. Hammond isn't it?" Ethan nodded and started to roll the window up.

"See you later than." Evelyn nodded and walked over to sit in the driver's seat in the other car. To her extreme annoyance, the Lawyer sat in the front passenger seat. He looked at her in disdain.

"Aren't you a little young to be sitting there?" He asked. Evelyn graced him with an irritated glare.

"No. I'm Eighteen and legal to drive. Not to mention no one will be driving because the Jeeps are on a track, so think of it more as a ride that looks like a car." He just glared back at her. Evelyn then turned to look at the kids who were watching them wide eyed and smiled at them.

"Hey. My name's Evelyn Grant, pleased to meet you." They smiled and shook her hand.

"I'm Lexi Murphy and this is my brother Tim." She smiled and nodded.

" how old are you two?" she asked curiously.

"I'm 13" Lexi said.

"I'm 11." Tim said. Evelyn nodded and was about to ask more when the Jeeps started to move and she sat forward again. Everyone looked at the fence they came up to in aww. It was extremely tall with Jurassic in huge letters over the gate.

"Are we gonna hit that?" Lexi asked anxiously as they got closer and the gates still hadn't opened. Evelyn gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry. They'll open." And as though to prove her correct, they opened up slowly. 'Dramatic.' Evelyn thought dryly as she watched it 'Makes me think of the movie King Kong.'.

Soon enough they started to pull up to the first area and a voice came on in the jeep saying

"To your right, you will see a herd of the first dinosaurs on this tour called the Dilophosaurus." It said. Evelyn almost had to laugh at how Tim and Lexi practically flew to the side of the car to get a glimpse. She wasn't honestly too bothered. She was skeptical that they would be able to see the dino right away because of the sheer size of the pen. It's not like it would be waiting around to preen for them

123456789

In the other car, Ethan was also thinking the same thing as he watched the adults all try to get a glimpse. He just listened to the tour guides voice as it continued to tell them about the Dilophosauraus.

"One of the earliest carnivores, we now know that Dilophosauraus is actually poisonous, spitting venom at its prey causing blindness and eventual paralysis, allowing him to eat in leisure. This makes the Dilophosauraus a beautiful but deadly first addition to Jurassic park." As they waited for the Dinosaur to appear Ellie turned to him and saw that he looked disinterested.

"What's wrong Ethan? I thought the Dilophosauraus was your favorite." She asked. He could see his father look at him in surprise from the corner of his eye, but he just shrugged.

"It is. But I still don't think that we'll be seeing any Dinosaurs on this tour. The pens are just too big. They could be anywhere." And sure enough the dinosaur didn't show up as they continued to move on.

"Damn." Alan said, banging his hand on the door. Everyone was silent as they came upon the next pen, looking curiously to see what this one was.

"The mighty Tyranosaurus arose late in Dinosaur history, Dinosaurs ruled the earth for 150 million years, it wasn't until-" the voice cut off when Ellie turned it off irritably. Just then Ian spoke up

"God creates Dinosaur, God destroys dinosaur. God creates Man, Man creates Dinosaur – " then Ellie interrupts

"Dinosaur eats Man. Woman inherit the earth." The two men in the car looked at her, even as Ethan snorted.

"You should tell Eve that. She'd get a kick out of it." He said to her. Ellie just smiled back and nodded.

"I don't doubt it." Just then a man's voice that Ethan vaguely recognized as Arnolds came on the intercom.

"We're going to try and bait the Rex. Hold on."

123456789

Evelyn watched as a goat attached to a poll was raised up through the ground and nearly face palmed. She highly doubted that the T-Rex would just let itself be fed like a dog would.

"What's going to happen to the goat? It's going to eat the goat?" Lexi asked in horror.

"Excellent." Tim said. Evelyn had to smile at the typical little boy response.

"Whats wrong kid? Ever hear of lamb chops?" The lawyer asked snottily as he watched intently.

"I happen to be a vegetarian." She sassed back. Evelyn snorted.

"Not to mention that not everyone wants to see a Dinosaur eat their food." She added. The lawyer looked back at her irritably as she smirked back before turning to Lexi. "Don't worry Lexi. I doubt anything will happen to him right now. The T-Rex is a hunter. It doesn't want to be fed, it wants to hunt." Lexi nods uncertainly, but she and Tim both sit back and sigh. Evelyn smiles sympathetically at them.

"I know. I feel disappointed to." She said to them as the Jeep starts to move again.

123456789

"You see? Tyranosaurus doesn't run on Park schedules. It's the essence of Chaos." Ian says, much to Ethan and Alan's irritation. They know this and don't need him to point it out. Ellie however turns in her seat and said

"I'm still not clear on Chaos." Ian smiles and starts to explain and use an example with the water on the back of her hand. Ethan watches for a moment in irritation before looking over at his dad who's also watching in irritation. When he saw his son looking at him he rose an eyebrow at him, clearly wondering what he wanted. Ethan just glanced between him and the two of them in a clear show of 'aren't you going to stop him?' but just then though Alan clearly saw something because he leaned forward to see something before hopping out of the car. Ethan didn't wait and jumped out to follow him.

"Dad!" He called as he ran after him. Soon afterwards everyone else had started to follow them. Evelyn quickly caught up to Ethan.

"Ethan! What's going on? What did dad see?" She asked. Ethan just shrugged.

"Dunno! We were both watching Ian flirt with Ellie as he explained Chaos to her then he seemed to see something and jumped out of the car. Hasn't said anything yet." He explained. Evelyn rolled her eyes.

"You know. Sometimes I don't mind Ian, then he does something stupid like flirt with Ellie when she's clearly taken and I become annoyed with him again." Ethan nodded in understanding.

"I feel like that to." He said. Just then the group came to a halt and stared in aww at the sight of a large Triceritops lying on the ground in front of them and a man who was obviously a park vet checking her out.

"Wow." Evelyn whispered. The park vet looked up and saw them, before he smiled at them.

"Oh, hi everybody. Don't be scared, she's sedated." He said. Everyone moved forward to get a closer look. While Ethan hovered over Ellie to listen as she helped check the Dinosaur over, Evelyn watched her Dad as he asked if he could touch her. When given permission he leaned up against it, his head laying on it with one ear down as he felt it breathing. She walked over to it and did the same thing, but her head turned to face him and his incredibly awed and happy face.

"I'm guessing she's your favorite?" She asked him.

"She's beautiful, don't you think?" He nodded happily. Evelyn just smiled softly and nodded.

"Yes. She's always been my favorite." She said, surprising him. But he smiled before turning to see what Ellie had been doing. She and Ethan were looking over the plants that surrounded the dinosaur before heading over to a huge pile of droppings.

"That is a huge pile of shit." Ian said when he saw it. Evelyn just rolled her eyes as Ethan ignored the man and continued to listen to Ellie. Everyone, though, scrunched their noses in disgust when she shoved her gloved hands in to the poop pile to look through it. When she asked if she could stay Ethan piped up, being one of the only ones who followed the conversation that she had with Alan and Tim both chimeing in every once and a while.

"Can I stay too?" Ethan asked, looking towards the Park Vet for permission.

"Sure. I have a gas powered Jeep. I can drop these two off at the visitor center before I head to the boats." The man nodded with a smile as he answered. Evelyn puts an arm on Ethan's and looked at him questionably, to this he just smiled and shrugged. Evelyn nodded and moved off to follow Tim and Lexi back to the Jeeps.

"What was that about?" Alan asked her curiously when he caught up to her. Evelyn smiled at him in surprise. This was the first time he had willingly started a conversation with her.

"Oh. A Twin thing. I was wondering if he was sure and if he'd be okay. He was telling be that he'd be fine and he was just curious about it all." Alan looked at her in surprise.

"You got all that from a look and a shrug?" Evelyn just nodded back.

"Yep. After all. We're twins and we've spent our whole lives together. It's rather easy to do. People converse through looks all the time." She said before they parted ways to go back to their respective vehicles.

When she got into the car with the kids she turned and asked.

"Did you like that?" They both nodded enthusiastically. It was silent in the Jeep for a few minutes before Lexi finally spoke up.

"That other boy was your brother right?"

"Yeah, why?" Evelyn looked at her curiously, wondering what she was getting at.

"Is he older or younger than you?" Lexi ignores the question and asked. Evelyn blinked, she looked at the other girl curiously before replying.

"Uh, we're twins, so we're the same age. But I suppose he's older since he was born first." Both of the kids looked at her in surprise. But before anyone could say anything, the Jeeps powered down and stopped in front of the T-Rex pen again. Evelyn frowned and looked around.

"Hmm, I thought we were going back. Why are we stopping here?" she asked. The Lawyer shrugged, not deeming it worth his time to try and work it out. It was a few minutes before her dad came running up and tapped on the window. She rolled it down quickly.

"Has your radio gone down?" The Lawyer asked immediately. Alan nodded.

"Well, the Radio's down and we've stopped moving. I think its best if we just stay put for now." He said pointedly at the Lawyer, knowing that he was far more likely to leave the kids unattended than his Daughter.

"I agree." The Lawyer said. And without any other words her dad turned and left, leaving Evelyn to quickly roll the windows back up. Leaving the group in silence once more.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Do not own Jurassic Park.**

Chapter 5

Evelyn stared up at the glass ceiling as she listened to the rain pelt the Jeep. It was hot, humid and she was bored, she seriously wished Ethan was with her. She wasn't even the only one bored. Tim and Lexi were also bored out of their minds. So much so, that Tim was leaning over the back of his seat looking through the things in the trunk.

Abruptly he sat up, causing everyone to look at him to see that he's holding a heavy pair of what looks like binoculars.

"Hey, what are you doing? Where did you find those?" the Lawyer asked irritably.

"Under my seat." Tim answered as he started to figure out how they worked.

"Are they heavy?" The Lawyer asked again.

"Yeah, why?" was Tim's response.

"Then they're expensive put them back." The Lawyer said seriously. Tim paused and looked to Evelyn to see what she thought. She winked and nodded at him while saying.

"They were obviously put there to use, probably in cases such as this one, just be careful." She said. Tim smiled happily and put them on as the Lawyer glared at her. She just raised an eyebrow at him, she really did hate this man. She lazily turned to look out her window and at the puddle that was slowly forming a short way's from the vehichle, wondering if she shouldn't just take a nap.

"Oh cool! Night Vision!" Tim suddenly shouts, causing Evelyn to jerk up and look at him in irritation.

"No need to shout okay?" she said. Tim nodded sheepishly before looking around with the binoculars some more. She sighed and leaned back on the window and closed her eyes.

Evelyn jerked upright once more and looked around in confusion. She had apparently drifted off to sleep.

"Are you alright Evelyn?" Lexi asked hesitantly. Evelyn frowned and looked around, wondering what woke her up.

"Yes, I'm fine." She frowned when she felt some tremors through the earth. 'an earthquake?' she thought briefly before looking around again.

"What was that?" she asked aloud. Tim leaned forward to watch the cup of water that the Lawyer had next to him.

"Look!" he said, pointing to it. Evelyn frowned and looked to see what he was looking at, and sure enough, every few seconds the water would ripple in time with the tremors before stopping. Her eyes widened before she looked out the window.

"The T-Rex! He has to be near!" She whispered. She hoped that just because the jeep was down, that didn't mean the fences were also down.

"Maybe it's the power trying to come back on." The Lawyer whimpered. Evelyn glared at his stupidity.

"Power doesn't come on like that. I'm telling you it's probably the T-Rex, it'll be large enough to cause the tremors when nearby." She told him irritably.

"Where did it go?" Lexi's voice interrupted. Evelyn frowned and looked at her.

"Where'd what go?" She asked. She didn't get an answer because suddenly a goat leg hit the window on the roof of the jeep, causing Lexi to scream and everyone else to jump. Evelyn's heart leapt into her throat as she saw the claws on the T-Rex hanging on the electric fence before disappearing. 'The fences are down.' Evelyn thought, trying not to panic. She wanted her brother. Ethan always knew how to calm her down. Actually, she wanted her Dad, he always knew what to do.

The group watched in terror as the T-Rex stood to it's full height, coming into view.

"Oh Jesus!" The Lawyer whispers in fright before undoing his seat belt and getting out of the car and running. Evelyn's eyes flashed in anger, 'He left us!' she huffed silently before carefully crawling over to the abandoned seat and closing the door as quietly as she could. Unfortunately, she couldn't close it soundlessly and the sound that it did make caught the T-Rex's attention.

"He left us! He left us! Dr. Grant! Dr. Grant! He left us!" Lexi squeaks in panic. Evelyn hopped into the back and pulled Tim close to her. Lexi turned to look in the back for something or other.

"Shhh, shhh. Just be still, just be silent. We'll be alright, we'll be okay." She whispered as soothingly as she could while secretly panicking herself. She watched in terror as the large cables started to snap, letting the T-Rex free. Her breath caught. 'Oh Lord. Please keep us safe. Please help us. Please let us live." She prayed silently. She had never been big on praying, though she did believe in god. The only other time she had prayed was just after the car crash, just before her mother died and Ethan had still been unconscious.

Just then Lexi sat up and had something in her hands. To late did Evelyn realize that it was a flash light until Lexi had turned it on.

"No! Lexi turn it off! Turn it off!" Evelyn half whispered half shouted as she sprung forward to try and take it from the now crying girl. The flashing of the light moving back and forth had caught the Rex's attention and he was now standing next to their Jeep, looking through the window, eye to eye with Tim before standing up. Evelyn snatched the flashlight from Lexi, indirectly shining it in his eyes before turning it off. The three paused, noticing how silent it was before a deafening roar was released, causing them all to cover their ears quickly. Suddenly, CRASH! The Rex tried to attack through the window up top.

They all screamed as they used their hands and feet to try and keep the window from crushing them.

"DAD! DAD!" Evelyn start's to scream, hoping that he would quickly find a way to distract the Rex from attacking them. Suddenly the Rex let up from crushing them, giving them only a moments reprieve before he starts nudging the side of the car with it's large head, flipping it over and crushing it into the mud.

Finally the Rex left them alone. Evelyn sighed in relief, not even caring that tears were streaming down her cheeks. She's wasn't sure why the Rex left but she was going to use it to her advantage.

"We need to get out of here before we're crushed. You first Lexi." She said to the younger girl who was crying and looking as though she was in shock.

"Eve! Lex! Tim!" came Alan's voice as he ran over and dropped down to look into the Jeep. Evelyn looks out to him and is only slightly surprised to see a large amount of fear and concern in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Evelyn nodded but Tim called out

"My feet are stuck!" He said. Evelyn ran her hand through his hair to try and sooth him.

"I'm sending Lexi out, then I'm going to try and help Tim get unstuck!" She told her dad who nodded and helped Lexi crawl out as best she could. As soon as she was out Evelyn felt relieved that things seemed to be getting better, or at least she felt that up until she heard Lexi scream. 'Oh no. he's back.' She thought as she continued to try and wedge Tim out from under the seats.

"Shh, its vision is based on movement." She heard her dad whisper to Lexi as her scream suddenly cut off. Then the Jeep was spinning, Evelyn grunted and Tim cried out, now nearly panicking.

"It's okay Tim, I'm here, I'm not going to leave you." She kept saying over and over again. Just then the Jeep tilted, causing Evelyn's heart to jump again. She tried to scoot backwards, to help keep it level when she suddenly felt weightless as it seemed to fall. Tim screamed in fright before she could hear him throw up. Evelyn just closed her eyes and wished as hard as she could that Ethan were with her before the Jeep suddenly halted. It jerked to a stop so fast that her neck whiplashed and her head hit the side of the jeep so hard her world went black.

When she came back around she could hear her dad calling for her and Tim. She was still to dazed to say anything, but managed a low groan.

"Are you okay?" she can hear her dad ask Tim.

"Yeah." Came the shaky reply.

"Evelyn? Eve? Are you okay sweetheart?" He asked her next. She was pretty sure she was concussed, but that didn't mean she didn't hear the concern, nor the unusual endearment he had used.

"'m fne." She slurred. There was a short pause before her dad spoke up again.

"Okay, I'm going to get you two down from here." Tim whimpered.

"I threw up."

"Oh, well that's okay. I wont tell anyone." Her dad reassured him. Evelyn would have smiled, or laughed, at the fact that despite the fact that her father hated kids he sure had a way with them when he needed it. Evelyn watched through hazy eyes as Tim got out of the car before her Dad turned to look at her.

"You next Eve." She swallowed and slowly made her way to him.

"'m dzy." She slurred again as the world around her spun. She was pretty sure she was seeing stars.

"I know Eve. Lets get down and I'll check your head okay?" her Dad said. She slowly climbed out the window and looked down. They were still a long ways up.

"Oh, lok hw hi we r." she said, only slightly more intelligible than when she was in the Jeep.

"Don't look down. Have either of you two ever climbed trees before?" her Dad asked them. Tim shook his head, but Evelyn hadn't bothered. She and Ethan practically lived in the trees when they were younger. Constantly building tree forts or just climbing. They even use to sleep in the branches if they found one secure enough. She just concentrated on climbing down, even with everything spinning around her and her head feeling like it was ready to explode she was able to climb down twice as quickly as the other two. When they hear a creaking Evelyn tried not to look up, but hears the fear in her dad's voice when he called down,

"Tim move! Now!" they all move faster. Evelyn jumped the last few feet, stumbling when she hit the ground and looked up. That was her mistake, she looked just as the Jeep was stopped by a large branch, giving her Dad and Tim the time to jump down with her. Her dad practically picked her up as they started to run to where Lexi was watching anxiously in a drain pipe, but they didn't get very far when the car fell on them. Evelyn blinked, surprised to see they had been right where the collapsed ceiling had been.

"We're back… in the car again." Tim breathed out harshly, trying to gain his breath back. Evelyn giggled manically, not seeing her Dad's concerned glance.

"At least we're not in the tree." He responds before helping them crawl back out. When they get out, her Dad instructs Lexi to see if she can't find a backpack in the jeep or some snacks and anything she thought they might need, like the flashlight. He had Tim clean himself off in the small stream of running water coming from the pipe while he sat Evelyn down to look at her head.

"Well, you have a good goose egg. And your pupils are blown to different sizes. You defiantly have a concussion. You'll need to stay awake for a while before you can sleep." He told her as he gently prodded her head. Evelyn nodded.

"I can do that. We need to find a safe spot anyways so the T-Rex can't find us." She muttered, grateful that she had stopped slurring. Her dad nodded and gestured to Tim and Lex.

"Come on you three. Lets find a safe spot to sleep tonight."


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own Jurassic Park.**

Chapter 6:

Ethan was pleased that Ellie and the Park Vet had let him stay to look at the triceratops, though they were really only there for about thirty minutes before they were loading up in the gas powered Jeep and heading back to the compound. He was pretty positive the others wouldn't be seeing any other Dinosaurs and so he didn't feel as though he was missing anything.

"So what's going to happen to the Trike? And what about those poisonous plants? What's going to happen with them?" he asked as he leaned forward in his seat.

"Well, the Triceratops will be up and about here soon, but I have no idea what Mr. Hammond will do about the plants." The Vet answered as he carefully drove to the front of the compound, being conscious of the now pouring rain.

When he pulled up Ethan and Ellie got out, thanked the man for the ride back and walked back up to the compound.

"So what are you going to tell Mr. Hammond?" Ethan asked Ellie. She shrugged.

"The truth? That we know why the Trike is getting sick and tell him that the only way it will stop is to remove the poisonous plants from the pens."

"And how do you expect them to remove every single poisonous plant from the island?" Ethan asked her incredulously.

"I don't. however I did tell him this would happen." Ellie replied as they looked for John. Ethan frowned thoughtfully,

"Wouldn't they have had these kinds of plants way back when? Wouldn't the Dinosaurs just 'evolve' by learning what plants they can or cant eat?" he asked. Ellie paused, looking at him in surprise.

"Well, yes, I suppose they would. On the other hand though the Dinosaurs aren't breeding in the wild so their not learning as they go. Each new Dinosaur is at the exact level that the previous one started at." She explained. Ethan nodded in understanding as they came up to the control room, peeking their heads in to see John, Arnold, and Robert with their heads bent over a computer typing furiously.

"What's going on?" Ellie asked as they came in. Robert and John looked to them, though Arnold kept typing away on a computer that was being annoying by continuously saying "uh uh uhhh, uh uh uhhh."

"The park has been turned off. Nothing's working." John explained shakily to them. Ethan's head popped up, his eyes wide.

"And you cant get it back on?" He asked. They all shook their heads. Ethan fidgeted, he was uncomfortable and tense. He had been feeling it for at least the last fifteen minutes and had brushed it off, but now that he was paying attention to it he didn't like it. It felt to much like fear.

"We need to get the others." He said shakily. "Something's not right."

"It's okay Ethan. I'm sure the others are just fine. Your just worried, we all are." Ellie said soothingly as she tried to hide the worry on her own face.

"No. not like this. Evelyn and I have a sort of connection because we're twins, I guarantee you all twins have it. She's feeling afraid, and she's not one to be afraid of something as silly as a power outage." The adults all looked at each other before John turned to Robert to say,

"Robert I, I wonder if, perhaps, you would be so kind as to take a gas powered jeep, and bring back my grandchildren." He asked, the fear and worry visible on his face. Robert just looked at him for a moment before nodding.

"Okay." Ethan came forward with a concerned face.

"Eve to please." He said. Robert nodded again.

"I'm going with him." Ellie said, standing up straight to follow him. Ethan nodded and turned to see that Arnold was watching John intently.

"John." Arnold tried to catch his attention. When John turned around to look at him he continued. "John, I cant get Jurassic Park online without Dennis Nedry." Arnold said. John nodded and looked around.

"We can't do anything until Dennis is found." He turned to Ethan and gave him a strained smile.

"Come Mr. Grant, let us go get some dinner while we wait for the others to come back. Ethan hesitated before nodding reluctantly.

"Alright. But please, call me Ethan. Mr. Grant is dad." John nodded, a slight amused smiled briefly making its appearance before it disappeared behind the concern again.

123456789

Evelyn trudged lethargically behind her dad, Lex, and Tim as they tried to find a tree that they could climb up to sleep in. Her head was still pounding and her balance wasn't completely back yet, but at least she didn't need to be propped up any more and she had stopped slurring awhile back.

"Here, lets climb up this tree." Her Dad said, breaking her out of her stupor.

"Not another tree." Tim moaned as he obediently followed his sister up the tree.

"I don't mind trees." Lexi said brightly as she quickly made her way up the tree.

"Yeah? Well you weren't in the last one." Tim replied back grumpily. Evelyn came to stand beside her dad and just stared up the tree.

"Eve? Can you get up by yourself?" Her Dad asked. She blinked rapidly, looking at him before looking back up the tree.

"I think so. How about you go first so I don't fall on you if I cant." He frowned, looking over her tiered looking face.

"I think you better go up first Evelyn. I'll follow so I can help if needed." Evelyn just shrugged, not really having the energy to argue like she normally would, and scrambled up the tree, luckily not having any problems. Soon enough everyone was somewhat comfortable and had settled down in a small flattened area of the tree. In the distance, there were Brachiosaurouses singing to each other. Evelyn listened to Tim and Lexi as they talked about them and smiled when she heard her dad try and mimic their noises. She didn't really listen to what they were saying though, the day's events and the bump on her head taking its toll. But she stayed awake, even after Tim and Lexi fell asleep against her dad, staring in slight longing at the trio.

"They're not bad kids." Came the low voice of her father. She lifted her eyes to his to see him studying her critically. She smiled back bitterly.

"No, they're not." She said, and even though she had wanted to add 'Ethan and I weren't either,' she didn't.

"You've been very brave through all this." He said. Evelyn snorted and let her head fall back against the branch she was leaning against.

"Maybe. But someone had to be. That stupid lawyer sure wasn't going to try and comfort or protect them." She huffed again before muttering to herself "maybe it's the power indeed."

"What was that?" Her dad asked. She glanced at him through half lidded eyes.

"Just before the Rex showed up, when we were feeling the tremors. He said 'maybe it's the power trying to come on.' Hmph, I don't understand how he became a lawyer." Alan chuckled.

"I didn't like him much either." He told her. Evelyn nodded with a small smile before closing her eyes.

"I hope Ethan will be alright." She muttered before finally submitting herself to the deep dark abyss of dreams.

123456789

Ethan was pacing just inside the compound when Ellie and Robert came back, both carrying a hurt Ian. Ethan's blood ran cold as he started to panic. He ran over to Ellie as she started to look Ian over.

"Wha- What happened? Where's the others? Where's my sister?" He asked. Ellie looked over at him in pity.

"They were near the T-Rex paddock when the power went down. The T-Rex got loose and pushed the first car over and down into the Brachiosaurus paddock on the other side." She told him. Ethan paled. He could not lose his sister, his twin, they were extremely close, especially after their mother died and he didn't think he could stand another loss.

"Then they're…." He trailed off, not wanting to say it. Ellie's eyes widened as she shook her head.

"We found foot prints, leading away from the car, four of them. They're alive at least." Ethan nodded and sighed in relief before looking over at Ian.

"What happened to the Lawyer?" He asked. Ellie grimaced.

"Uh, it seems he was not so lucky as Ian here and… uh… was eaten." She said reluctantly. Ethan grimaced in disgust. He didn't like the guy, but he certainly didn't want him killed.

"And Ian, will you be okay?" He asked the man. Ian shrugged and tried to smile, though it came out more of a grimace.

"I'm not entirely sure at the moment kid. Hopefully once I get to a hospital I should be fine." Ethan nodded reluctantly. As he gazed at the bloodied leg he was not so sure of that statement, but Ellie had done an okay job cleaning and bandaging it up.

"Will it need stitches?" He asked. Ian studied he leg, looking thoughtful.

"No, I don't think so." Ethan nodded again. When Ellie was done she laid a hand on his shoulder and squeezed

"You should get some sleep while you can. I'm going to go speak with John." She muttered softly to him.

"Okay. Night Ellie." Ethan smiled at her. When she was gone he turned back to Ian.

"Will you tell me what happened?" Ian looked at him.

"You really want to know?" Ethan immediately nodded.

"Yes, I need to know about Evelyn." Ian sighed and reluctantly retold the events that had occurred up to Ellie and Robert finding him. Ethan listened wide eyed before gulping when Ian finished.

"And I wasn't conscious when the Jeep got pushed over so I don't know what happened afterwards." Ian said. Ethan closed his eyes, feeling nauseous.

"ohh, I wish I didn't ask." He muttered. He couldn't even begin to imagine how Evelyn, Lexi, and Tim felt. Ian nodded before closing his eyes and leaning back.

"I'll let you rest." Ethan said before high tailing it out of the room. He considered going to find someone else but decided to try and get some sleep. He had a feeling that tomorrow would be a trying day.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own JP**

Chapter seven:

When Evelyn started to wake up, the first thing she noticed, was that her head no longer felt as though someone was using it to play the drums with. The second, was that she was the only one awake. When she opened her eyes she had to suppress a smile when she saw her dad sleeping soundly with Tim and Lexi both tucked under his arms and using his chest as a pillow. Evelyn stretched and yawned before looking around. She couldn't see any of the Bracheosaurous's but she knew they were there. She grabbed the backpack that Lexi had saved from the Jeep and looked through it to see what was in it.

'hmm, oohh, look, a water bottle, a flash light, some little bandages for scrapes, some antiseptic cream and some flares.' She frowned. All in all, there wasn't really anything helpful, well, except for the water bottle. She sighed, grabbed the bottle and climbed down the tree as quietly as she could so she didn't wake the other three up. She found a spot to relieve herself, drank some water, then went to find a small stream or something to fill it up so they had water throughout the day. She was delighted to find a small river a short ways away from the tree and filled the bottle up. She considered her options for a few moments, looked around quickly before stripping down and getting in the river to wash herself off. She had been too dazed to do so the previous night and was glad to be rid of the layers of blood and mud and leaves off her body and out of her hair. After she was done she put her pants and tank top on but left her blue (though at the moment it looked browner from the mud) button up t-shirt off. She started to walk back to the others when she turned back abruptly, deciding to rinse her over shirt out so that it was sort of clean and able to dry as they continued on to the compound. After spending a while doing that she once again headed back to the tree.

It took her a few moments to find the right tree, but was able to when she noticed her Dad's fossilized raptor claw at the foot of it. She frowned, she knew that he liked the claw, and even though they were in a bad situation, she didn't want him to throw away his passion, so she picked it up and pocketed it before climbing up the tree again. When she got up she was surprised to see that everyone was still asleep. She figured her dad at least would have woken up by now. She shrugged and placed her shirt on the branch just above her to help it dry and settled down again. Silently she looked out at their surroundings.

'It's so beautiful here.' She thought as she watched the sunlight trickle through the leaves. 'Too bad it has tons of man eating monsters on it.' She smiled wanly to herself. Her attention was diverted when a brachiosaurus suddenly appeared, eating some leaves from the tree they were in. Evelyn's eyes widened and looked over to her Dad and the kids to try and wake them to see this, but was surprised to see her Dad awake and looking at the Dino in aww. Just then, Lexi and Tim woke up. When Lexi saw the Dino she gasped and tried to shoo it away.

"Go away!" She screeched. Her dad moved forward to take a branch to try and tempt it with.

"It's okay, it's okay. It's a brachiosaurus." He said soothingly, smiling when the Dino leaned forward to grab his branch.

"It's a vegie-saurus Lex, a Vegie-Sauruas." Tim added as he crawled over to the edge of the tree to hold his hand out. "Come on, come on girl." He tried to coax. Eventually Alan was able to bring her close enough for them all to pet. Evelyn was in aww, it felt like a reptile but not as slimy or soft, the skin feeling almost like a hard armor.

"It looks like it has a cold." Tim said, pointing to its slightly runny nose.

"Maybe." Alan said eyeing the nose. Lexi seemed to gain courage as she watched them pet the Dino and inched forward.

"Can I touch it?" She asked uncertainly.

"Sure." Alan said as he brought the Dinosaur closer. "Just think of it as a big cow." He added, clearly trying to help her be less afraid.

"I like cows. Come on girl, come on." She coaxed as she leaned over, reaching her hand out to try and touch her. Just then the Dinosaur sneezed, covering her in snot. Evelyn had to choke back a laugh, 'of all the rotten luck.' She thought.

"God bless you!" Timmy called after it as it moved away. Evelyn giggled before looking at the group.

"I found a good stream a little ways away that you all can wash off in." She turned to Lexi who looked like she was in shock. "And you can get all that Dino snot off you Lex." Lexi nodded and seemed to mechanically start climbing down.

"When did you find this stream Eve?" Her dad asked her. Evelyn just shrugged and smiled.

"I woke up a couple hours before you and went to go to the bathroom and find a clean water source to get a drink at and found the stream. It was nice enough that I decided to bath quickly in it before coming back here." She grabbed her over shirt before climbing down after Tim.

"You shouldn't have done that Evelyn." Alan lectured as he climbed down after her. "We need to stay together." Evelyn sighed as she started to move in the direction of the stream.

"I know, but I was careful and I didn't want to wake you three. You really needed the sleep, and I really needed to wash all the dirt and blood off me." Her Dad shook his head, but gestured for her to lead on. It didn't take the group long to reach the stream. Alan just dunked his hands in the water to splash his face, but Tim and Lex both nearly leapt into the water to clean off. When they were done they trudged out and looked at Alan and Evelyn who were watching them in amusement.

"Ready to go now?" Evelyn asked in amusement. The two of them nodded.

"Yes." They said in unison.

"How long do you think it will take for us to dry off?" Lexi asked as they took off. Alan glanced at her before looking up towards the sun.

"Not long. It's fairly warm here and the sun will help you dry off." Evelyn spoke up then.

"Which reminds me, how do you know which way to go? Shouldn't we try to find the road and get back to the compound that way?" She asked. Her dad frowned thoughtfully.

"No, I don't think that would be a good idea. The T-Rex is free on the road and we would have to pass several more Carnivore Paddocks to reach the compound and with the fences down, I don't think that would be a good idea." He then looked around, pointing in the direction they were going. "However, if I remember correctly, if we cut across this, we'll reach the perimeter fence, once we Jump that, we'll be right at the compound, and we'll not have to cross any carnivorous Dinosaurs." Evelyn nodded, reassured by his reasoning. She listened halfheartedly as Tim and Lexi argued about something concerning computers before asking her dad quietly.

"Do you think Ethan and the others are alright?" Alan looked at her with an understanding smile

"Of course they are. Ethan's a smart kid and he's with Ellie and the others who should be at the compound." He said as he patted her back. "Don't worry about them Eve, worry about us for the moment." Evelyn smiled gratefully at him as she climbed over a branch.

"Okay. Thanks Dad." He nodded before his eyes grew wide.

"Oh god." He said, hoping down in between two branches to look at something. Evelyn, Lex, and Tim all stopped walking to come back to see what he was doing. "Do you know what this is? It's a Dinosaur egg. The Dinosaurs are breeding" He explained as he handed the broken egg to Tim.

"But, my Grandpa said all the Dinosaurs were girls." Tim said uncertainly as he held the Egg close. It only took Evelyn a moment before her eyes widened and she turned to her dad.

"Remember when I did that project on West African Frogs for my AP Biology class last year?" She asked her dad. He nodded as he picked up another egg to examine it.

"What's that?" Lexi asked in confusion, not understanding how they went from Dinosaurs to Frogs.

"Well, on the tour, the film said that they used frog DNA to fill in the gene sequence gaps. They mutated the Dinosaur genetic code and blended it with that of frogs." Her Dad started to explain. "Now, some West African frogs have been known to spontaneously change sex from male to female in a single sex environment." He said as he looked over to some tiny foot prints leading away from the nest.

"Malcom was right." He said pointing to the prints. "Look, life found a way." Evelyn groaned.

"And that's not a good thing."

123456789

Ethan paced back and forth in the control room as everyone discussed how to get the park up and running again.

"No, no, no! That's crazy! You're out of your mind. He's out of his mind!" Arnold said irritably.

"Wait a minute, what exactly would this mean?" Ellie asked, looking back and forth between the men. John turned to face her and explained

"We're talking about a calculated risk, my dear, which is about the only option left for us. We will never find the command that Nedry used. He's covered his track far too well. And I think it's obvious by now that he's not coming back. So shutting the system down…" He was cut off by Arnold who said.

"You can get somebody else to do it, because I won't do it." Ethan looked between the two arguing men uncomfortably. He had a horrible feeling about this whole ordeal. The only thing that made him feel better was he wasn't really feeling anything from Evelyn.

"Shutting down the system is the only way to wipe out everything that he did. Now, as I understand it, all the systems will then come back on their original start-up mode, correct?" John asked, turning back to Arnold.

"Theoretically, yes. But we've never shut down the entire system before. It may not come back on at all." Arnold explained. Ethan frowned.

"If it doesn't, what would you do then?" He asked. Arnold turned a thoughtful glare on him.

"Well, then it could be a number of things, we might just have to re-trip the circuit breakers to get the power back on, or the whole park could just shut down permanently, or it could turn back on and everything will be fine." He explained to Ethan.

"Would we get the phones back?" Ellie asked.

"Yes, again, in theory." Arnold said irritably, sitting back and taking a drag of his cigarette.

"What about the Lysine contingency?" Robert finally asked from his spot on the rails. John turned a furious glare on him.

"Absolutely not." He said. Ellie and Ethan looked on in confusion.

"What's that?" Ellie asked. Once again, Arnold turned to explain,

"The Lysine contingency is intended to prevent the spread of the animals should they ever make it off the island. Dr. Wu inserted a gene that creates a certain faulty enzyme in protein metabolism. The animals can't manufacture the amino acid lysine. Unless they're completely supplied the lysine by us, they slip into a coma and die."

"People…are….Dying. Will you shut down the system?" John said, putting his foot down. It was obvious he didn't like this topic.

"Please?" Ellie asked Arnold who just sighed and walked over to a breaker. Ethan's bad feeling increased.

"Wait!" He finally blurted out, making the adults look at him. He shuffled uncomfortably.

"What about the Raptor cage? Will it be turned off?" He asked. The group looked uncomfortable but John looked uncertain.

"I don't believe so. They run on a different grid." He said. Ethan nodded, when Arnold went to push something Ethan once again blurted

"Wait, wait, wait!" the group sighed and looked at him in exasperation. "Shouldn't we have someone already at the breakers? So if the whole park doesn't come on, they can immediately boot it up?" Robert sighed and took his hat off.

"Who knows if this will even work kid. Lets see what happens first." He said as he went and grabbed a flash light. Arnold finally went to turn the system off.

"Hold on to your butts." He muttered before flipping the switch. He waited for a moment before turning a switch back on. Everyone looked around in dismay as nothing turned back on. "Um." Arnold said uncertainly before something caught his eye and he moved back to the computer. "It's okay! It worked! Look, see that? Its on!" He said happily. Ellie shot him an incredulous look.

"Wait a minute. What do you mean it worked? Everything's still off!" Ian said, speaking up from his spot on the table, making Ethan jump. He had forgotten that the man was still with them.

"Maybe the shutdown tripped the circuit breakers. All we have to do is turn them on, reboot a few systems here, Phones, Security doors, half a dozen others, but it worked. System is ready" Arnold explained.

"Where are the breakers?" Robert asked.

"Maintenance shed, just on the other side of the compound. Three minutes and I can have everything back up and running." Arnold replied. Ethan frowned. 'Why would you put the maintenance shed on the other side of the compound? Why not right next to the system shut down?' he thought, his bad feeling making him edgy 'that's bad planning.'

"I want everyone in the emergency bunker until Mr. Arnold returns and the whole system is up and running again. Just to be safe." John said. No one argued with him as they all started to move to the emergency bunker. Robert and Ethan helping to support Ian.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: this is old, if i owned it i wouldn't be writing this story**

Chapter eight:

It had been several hours and they still hadn't reached the compound. Evelyn could feel her stomach growling and she was more than ready to be with Ethan again, she couldn't ever remember being away from her twin for this long before. She wasn't the only one that had complaints, though she kept hers to herself.  
"Are we there yet?" "I'm hot." "I'm tired." "I'm hungry." Came the kids complaints, talking at the same time so she couldn't decipher which person had what complaint. Evelyn tried to hold back a groan and looked over to her dad who looked just as annoyed as she was.

"How close do you figure we are?" she asked him quietly. He glanced at her before looking around. He nodded to himself as though to confirm something before raising his voice so it carried over the other two's complaining.

"The compound should be just over that hill over there." He said, pointing to a good sized hill about half a mile off. Evelyn eyed it disdainfully, 'Hill? More like a miniature mountain.' She griped silently to herself. She fished out the water bottle from the backpack and took a swig of it.

"Time for some water. We need to stay hydrated or we'll be ill." She said as she passed the bottle over to Tim and then to Lexi. She was pleased that her dad had his own water bottle that he carried everywhere because she knew the one bottle she had wasn't nearly enough for all four of them to take more than maybe two gulps a piece. After she got the bottle back and was in the process of putting it back in her bag, they could feel a ton of small tremors becoming stronger quickly.

"Wow." Her dad breathed as he moved slowly forward. Evelyn spun on the spot, feeling extreamly relieved that it wasn't the T-Rex, but a whole herd of smaller Dinosaurs.

"What are-Tim- What are those called. Quickly now." He said, beckoning the boy over to look closer.

"Umm, there, Gal… um… Gal-limus, yeah, Gallimus." He said. Evelyn watched them with a wary eye as they began to get uncomfortably close to them. She grabbed Tim and Lexi's arms and started pulling them back towards the trees they had escaped ten minutes previously.

"Dad! Come on!" She called urgently as he moved slowly towards them.

"Look at that. Their moving in formation, just like a flock of birds." He said as he pointed it out.

"yeah, well, their flocking this way." Tim said nervously as Evelyn practically drug him by the arm the other way.

"Run!" Evelyn finally yells, getting everyone to listen to her as they all took off running. They ran until they found a fallen log that they hopped over before crawiling under it back to the other side, somehow not getting trampled at all. Evelyn nearly screamed when the T-Rex burst out from the trees to the side of the herd, grabbing one of the dinos in its mouth and eating it.

"Look at how it eats!" Her dad said as he watched in fascination. Evelyn rolled her eyes and grabbed his sleeve to get his attention.

"Okay, keep low and follow me." He said as he reluctantly drug his attention away from the Dinosaurs. They all slowly slunk away from the spot, only for Alan to have to grab Tim and literally drag him away. Once they got out of eye sight they all straightened up and jogged for a bit.

"Lets get up to that hill before we slow down." Alan said as Tim and Lexi started to slow down to a walk again. The two groaned in unison and Evelyn looked at them in understanding. She didn't really want to have to run, but she didn't want to be eaten even more so she put on a smile and said.

"Lets race! We'll see who gets to the top first." She said as she quickly drew a crude line in the grass with her heel. The two perked up and looked at her in interest.

"What do we get if we win?" Tim asked as he lined up at the line. Evelyn thought quickly before shrugging.

"Bragging rights. Not to sure what else though. Maybe a piggy back ride or something." She suggested. She laughed at how excited they looked at the prospect of not having to walk anymore. She looked over to her dad who looked reluctant but nodded and lined up as well.

"On your mark, get set, GO!" She said as they all took off running. Lexi and Alan started off in first place, then Evelyn, then Tim, but soon enough Alan got tired and started to lag behind before falling into last place, Lexi managed a bit longer until she started to tire as well, leaving Evelyn in first. Evelyn laughed as she raced forward, she didn't really want to win, it was just something to encourage the kids, and it wasn't really fair since she was older, taller, faster, and more physically fit than the others, so she pretended to slow down and let Tim pass her, letting him win the race.

"I win!" He called excitedly as Evelyn came to a halt behind him laughing lightly.

"So you did." The other two came up shortly after, both breathing heavily. Evelyn fished her bottle out of her backpack and passed it to Lexi who took a huge gulp of it before giving it to Tim who finished it off.

"Sorry Evelyn, I didn't leave enough for you." He said sheepishly. Evelyn smiled lightly, disappointed but not showing it.

"That's okay Tim, I'll live." Just then her dad shoved his canteen at her.

"Here, take a drink, I have some left." He said shaking it at her when she just stared at him in surprise as she took it and sipped from it before handing it back.

"Thanks dad." She said. He just nodded and looked around before pointing in front of them.

"There's the perimeter fence. We just need to climb that and we should be a short walk to the compound." Everyone let out relieved sighs.

"Oh, good. I'm going to eat until I cant move." Tim said immediately.

"I'm going to eat then shower." Lexi said, pulling at her dirty shirt. Evelyn smiled at them.

" I'm going to grab a quick sandwich then look for Ethan. I don't think I've ever been away from him for this long." She said as she looked to her dad quizzically.

"What will you do dad?" She asked him. He looked thoughtful for a moment before saying,

"I'm going to find Ellie and Ethan, make sure they're okay, then I'm going to find John and have a serious talk with him." He said, throwing a quick look to Lexi and Tim, giving Evelyn the impression that he wanted to do more than just say 'have a serious talk with him.' To which Evelyn completely agreed. She did NOT think this park was a good idea.

The group of four came to a halt in front of the huge perimeter fence and immediately looked up to the lights that should be flashing, telling people that it was on, but it wasn't. Allen climbed up on the brick wall and looked at the group quickly.

"Well, I guess there's only one way to tell." He said before turning to grab the fence.

"Wait! Dad, wait. Throw that stick next to you at it first." Evelyn said anxiously. That fence had enough volts going through it to kill a person. Thankfully her Dad nodded and grabbed the stick, throwing it at the fence. They all watched as the stick just dropped, apparently not being electrocuted. Allen looked at them and shrugged before slowly reaching out and grabbing the fence. Immediately he pretended to be electrocuted, making all three of them scream. When he stopped and laughed at them Evelyn hopped up immediately and punched him in the arm.

"That wasn't funny! This has enough volts to kill you if it were on!" Evelyn said angrily, trying not to cry. She hated crying, but she was tired, sore, hungry, and she had already suffered one parent dying, she didn't want to go through it again, especially since she already knew any of them dying on this island was a very real possibility at the moment. Her Dad, studied her for a moment before looking at her guiltily,

"I'm sorry Evelyn. You know I won't leave you right? We'll all get off this island and be back home by tomorrow." Evelyn sniffed and gave him a grateful, watery smile,

"You cant promise that, but I'll believe you anyways. Sorry, I don't mean to break down on you." To her surprise he hugged her.

"I'm not surprised you did, we all have breaking points, you just hit yours. Now, lets get over this thing." He said before turning to help Lexi and Tim up onto the wall and climbing over the fence. Tim turned to look at Evelyn in concern.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Evelyn smiled at him and nodded.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired. Come on, lets race to the top." She said as she helped him start before quickly working her way up to the top.

1234567890

Ethan and Ellie paced anxiously. Ethan would have been sitting quietly if Ellie hadn't started to pace and look at the door in worry, causing his nerves to be set on edge.

"Something happened, something went wrong." Ellie finally said as she turned to look at the men.

"This is just a delay, all major theme parks have them. When they opened Disneyland in 1956, nothing worked." John replied, obviously still in denial about how serious the problem was, despite the fact that one man was dead, another might be, one was injured, his grandchildren and Ethan's family were missing and the four of them were in the emergency bunker with huge man eating dinosaurs on the loose.

"But John, if the Pirates of the Carabean breaks down, the Pirates don't eat the tourists." Ian said in exasperation. Obviously he was also irritated by John's lack of common sence.

"I can't wait anymore, something went wrong. I'm going to put the power back on." Ellie finally stated, having enough of not doing anything and walking over to grab a gun.

"You can't just stroll down the road you know." Robert said from his spot standing next to Ian who was sitting in a chair with his leg propped up on the table.

"Let's not be to hasty. He's only been gone…" he looked at his watch and trailed off. Ethan knew that it had to have been close to an hour. He didn't have a clock and he couldn't see any from where he was standing, but he was pretty good at keeping time.

"I'm going with you." Robert said as he moved over to a steel cabinet and unlocked it, showing high powered riffles. John paused before moving over and grabbing some blue prints, laying them out on the table, half covering Ian with them.

"This isn't like turning on the kitchen light, but I think I can follow this and guide you through." He pausesd and looked up as Ellie handed him a walkie talkie. "You know, I really should be the one to go." He said to Ellie. She looksed at him, puzzled and Ethan bit back a groan, hopping he wasn't going to say what he thought he would. "Well you're a…. and I'm a…" John said, trailing off as he gestured at the two. Ethan face palmed 'He did.' He thought. Ellie looked at him in irritation as she moved up the stairs.

"Look, we'll discuss sexism in survival situations when I get back. You just take me through this step by step. I'm on channel two." She said as she and Robert left. Ethan shook his head and looked to John.

"You know, I understand where your coming from, but in this case it is better that she goes than you." John raised an eyebrow at him

"Oh?" He asked. Obviously curious about why Ethan thought this.

"Yes, I mean, since there's man eating monsters on the loose, she might have to run at top speed, which might be slightly more difficult for you." He said motioning to the cane, "No offence. Not to mention that you could probably read the blue prints better than she could." Ethan explained. John nodded thoughtfully before looking over the blue prints.

"I do see your point." He said before looking back up to Ethan. "Ethan, my dear boy, can you drive one of the gas powered jeeps? They're automatic, not manual. We're going to need one in order to get to the flight pad." Ethan nodded,

"Sure, I can drive an automatic, but will one of those jeeps fit eight of us?" He asked. John thought for a moment.

"It will be a tight fit, but we don't have a vehicle any bigger than the jeeps." Ethan nodded reluctantly.

"Alright, where are the jeeps parked?" He asked. John pulled a map out of the same place he had pulled the blueprint and handed it to him to show him,

"Its not far from here. It's the large building to next to this one, the Garage door opens manually and the keys should all be in the vehicles." Ethan nodded and started to the door

"Alright. Guess I'm headed out then, be back soon." He stated, hoping that nothing went wrong while he was out. He didn't really feel like getting eaten today.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Ian called, stopping Ethan just before he walked out the door. "Should you, ah, Should you really be leaving without a gun? Something to protect yourself with?" He asked. Ethan turned to look at him in surprise.

"Well, I should, just to be safe." He agreed, walking back to the cabinet.

"Can you shoot a gun?" Ian asked incredulously. Ethan laughed lightly.

"Of course I can. Before mom died, our Uncle used to take Evelyn and I shooting two or three times a year. And since our neighbors were cops, they taught us gun safety and defense courses since we turned thirteen. I may not be able to shoot THIS gun particularly well but I've shot guns like it, so I should be good." He explained to the two as he quickly loaded the gun and put the safety on it before walking back to the door.

"Hopefully I'll be back soon, again." He said, leaving before either of the men could say anything else.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: FANfiction obviously implies i'm a FAN and therefor DON'T own Jurassic Park.**

Chapter Nine:

Evelyn tried not to growl as she looked up to see that her Dad, Lexi and Tim were all still at the top of the fence trying to get over the top.

"You might want to speed this up a little." She called up impatiently. "It's not a good idea to stay on an electric fence for long, even if it is down." All three of them ignored her. Her Dad and Lexi were making good time, almost all the way down by now, but Tim was still struggling, having only just gotten over the top of the fence.

"Come on Tim! You can do it!" Evelyn called up to him. Just then the lights that signaled weather the fence was on or off started to blink. Evelyn stared at it in horror. "Oh my god, the fence is coming back on." She said out loud to herself.

Her Dad and Lexi jumped off and were calling up to Tim,

"You have to Jump Tim!" Her dad yelled up to him. Tim looked down at them in fright, hanging oon to the fence for dear life.

"Are you crazy?! I'm not gonna jump!" He yelled back, his voice rising to a near squeak in his fright.

"Tim, do what Dr. Grant say's!" Lexi yelled in fright, obviously knowing the danger her brother was in. Her dad stepped forward.

"Jump Tim! I'll catch you! Jump on three, one, two, three!" When he reached three they all expected Tim to jump but he didn't, seeming to only hold on tighter.

"Tim I'm coming up!" He dad said as he made to

Go back to the fence to start climbing up when the fence let out a low buzz and Tim was practically blown off the fence, right into her Dad's arms, knocking them both down to the ground.

"Timmy! Timmy!" Lexi screamed as they all scrambled to check on him. Evelyn checked for a pulse and her heart nearly stopped,

"He's not breathing." She said as she looked up to her dad, not wanting to say his heart wasn't beating in front of his sister. Her dad pushed her out of the way and started CPR. Evelyn wanted to just break down and cry like Lexi but knew she couldn't, not if she wanted to help, so she walked over to Lexi and hugged her, trying to keep her tears at bay. Suddenly Tim was gasping for air before rolling over and coughing. Evelyn let out a choked laughed, relieved that he was still alive. He was too young to die.

"Timmy!" Lexi half laughed half sobbed as she ran over and practically mauled her little brother. "Don't ever scare me like that again!" Tim coughed and hugged her back weakly,

"Let's not do that again." He muttered. Evelyn snorted and looked to her dad who looked immensely relieved.

"Okay you three, we're almost back to the compound. Let's get you back and fed and Tim can get looked over by a doctor." He said as he reached forward to help Tim up before turning his back to him and crouching down. "Up you go Tim. You need to take it easy for now." He said as Tim climbed up onto his back. Evelyn came up to him and gave his hand a quick squeeze.

"I'm glad you're alright Tim." She said with a small smile. Tim smiled back,

"Me too." He replied. Evelyn nodded and let go of his hand, taking the lead the rest of the way back.

1234567890

Ethan looked around warily before stepping out of the Emergency Bunker. He wasn't going to take any chances of letting anything sneak up on him. Once he decided everything was clear, he quickly started walking towards where John had said the Garage was, constantly looking around for signs of movement and listening for even the slightest movements. He walked in silence for several minutes and was in sight of the garage when he heard movements from the bushes to his right. He turned his body, still moving in the direction of the garage, to face whatever was in the bushes. He took the gun's safety off and put his finger on the trigger. To his surprise a small dinosaur, about his height, popped its head up out of the bushes to look at him, cocking its head side to side to look at him, 'kind of like a bird.' He mused to himself as he continued to eye it warily. After he had moved several feet away from the Dino, it moved out of the bushes to follow him.

Ethan's heart rate shot up when he saw the Dinosaur start to follow him. It stopped when he did, and moved forward when he did.

"Go away!" Ethan finally hissed at it angrily, pointing the riffle at him. He didn't want to shoot a herbivore, but he wasn't entirely certain what kind of Dinosaur it was. If he had to guess, it looked a lot like a Dilophosaurus, but he didn't know how it would have gotten out of its pen and all the way to the compound, even with the fences down. "Shoo!" he said again. The Dinosaur chirped and cocked his head to the side. Ethan watched the Dinosaur warily, slowly moving backwards again. To his relief the dinosaur stayed put, just watching him as he walked away.

Ethan slowly decided that it was okay to turn his back on the dinosaur and turned around, lowering the gun so that it was pointed down somewhat. He got as far as the garage door when he heard the chirp again. Ethan frowned and turned to face the Dinosaur, raising the gun to aim at it again. He was positive by now that the Dinosaur was not an herbivore.

The Dinosaur watched him for a few seconds before hissing, a frill around his neck coming up and shaking. Ethan's eyes widened in surprise and before he knew what he was doing, he pulled the trigger of the gun three times in rapid succession, successfully killing the Dinosaur before it could attack him. Breathing heavily, Ethan lowered the gun to look at the now dead Dino in shock before glancing around. 'well, I better get a move on it, now everything in a ten mile radius knows where I am and all the carnivores that can reach me will be on their way to eat the now free meat.' He thought as he quickly pulled the garage door open, hoping to get the car and get out of there.

When his eyes adjusted to the darker room his jaw nearly fell off. He had been expecting a lot of jeeps, but not quite the amount that there were, he could see nearly one hundred vehicles. 'well,' he supposed 'it is supposed to be an amusement park, plus the vehicles needed for the park workers, so I guess you would need a lot of vehicles.' He thought as he moved over to the closest and biggest jeep. He was relieved to find that the keys were indeed in the ignition already. 'Great, now let's go pick everyone up and get off this god forsaken island.' He thought as he hopped in, started it up and slowly pulled out.

12345678090

Evelyn sighed in relief as the group finally got inside the compound.

"About time." She grumbled as she followed her dad and Lexi to the dining hall. She looked around, frowning. "Where is everyone?" She asked her dad. Alan looked around briefly before turning to her,

"Probably solving the problem of the power outage." He answered. Evelyn nodded and looked around, she would have thought they would be anxiously awaiting them all. When they got to the dining hall, her dad put Tim on the table and smiled at him as he patted his hair down.

While he was talking to the two, Evelyn wandered over and grabbed a few finger foods and popped them in her mouth before heading to the door.

"I'm going to go look for the others." She told her dad. He frowned at her.

"I think you should stay here Eve. It'll be safer." He told her. Evelyn scowled.

"I would, but I really want to find Ethan. So I'm going. There are two places on the map that they could be, the power breakers, where they would have gone to turn the power on and the emergency bunker, for obvious reasons. I was thinking of checking the bunkers." After a few moments of her Dad staring intently at her he nodded slowly

"Alright then, I'll go and check around the breakers then, where are they?" He asked, she guessed that it was because she seemed to have memorized the map of the compound.

"They're just past the raptor cage." She said, watching as he winced.

"Alright, we'll split up, but please, be careful." He said as he walked out the doors. Evelyn nodded as she started to split off from him,

"You as well." She said, pausing for a moment before giving him a quick hug then running off, leaving him to stare after her in surprise.

After several minutes of walking, Evelyn was relieved to see the emergency bunker come into sight, 'and without any more problems. Talk about luck.' She thought to herself as she ran the rest of the way over to the doors. Just before she walked in though, she could hear a soft call,

"Miss. Grant!" She looked around with her eyebrows furrowed. When she didn't see anyone she chalked it up to her imagination and turned back to the door.

"Miss. Grant!" Came the call a little louder and closer this time. She spun around and just managed to see Robert Muldoon leaning on a tree and slightly covered by the foliage a way's away.

"Mr. Muldoon!" She called in surprise as she ran over to him. She gasped and winced when she saw that his chest and arm were torn up.

"Shhh! The Raptors are loose. I killed one, but there are still two more and one of them is the Alpha. We need to get back into the bunker." Evelyn nodded looking around fearfully before grabbing his arm and helping him up, supporting some of his weight and helping him over to the bunker.

Once in the bunker, Evelyn called out,

"Hello? Anyone still in here?"

"Down here!" She heard Ian call back. She managed to manuvor Robert, who by now was leaning heavily on her, down the stairs.

"Dear lord! What happened Robert?" John exclaimed as he moved over to him.

"The Raptors are loose." Evelyn said shortly as Robert sat down heavily into a chair. She didn't have the patients for John's theatrics at the moment. "Do you have a first aid kit?" She asked. John blinked before turning to look in a cabinet,

"Of course, of course my dear girl, do you need help?" He asked, passing her the emergency first aid kit.

"No. I can do it." She said as she turned to Robert. "I need you to take your shirt off Mr. Muldoon." She said. Robert nodded and started to unbutton his shirt with his uninjured arm and slipping the shirt off. She winced as she saw the wound in his chest, looking like someone had stabbed him with a dagger, she figured his arm was bitten while the Raptor had dug its claw into his chest. She quickly started to clean it the best she could with the peroxide.

While she tried to patch Robert up, John hover over her anxiously.

"Evelyn my dear, are my grandchildren safe?" He asked. Evelyn glanced up at him before nodding.

"They're fine, if a bit hungry and dirty. Tim will need to see a doctor as soon as possible, he was still on the electric perimeter fence when the power was turned back on. Dad had to give him CPR, but he's fine. They're both in the dining hall eating the last time I saw them." She explained as she started to wrap his arm up. She looked around, frowning. "Where is my brother?" She asked.

"He went to the Garage to pick up a jeep so we can get to the helicopter pad. He should be back in a few moments, assuming he didn't run into any trouble." Evelyn nodded uneasily and turned back to Robert to finish him up.

"He did take one of the riffles, so he can protect himself if you're worried about that." Ian piped up. Evelyn gave him a weak smile,

"Well, I guess that's something." She said before patting Robert on his uninjured arm. "That's as much as I know how to do for you Mr. Muldoon. You'll need to go see a hospital still, I think you need stitches, but I don't know how to do that." Robert nodded at her gratefully,

"This at least will give me a good fighting chance at least." She nodded and smiled weakly. Just then the doors to the bunkers opened up quickly and Ethan bound into the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Well, I just shot a dinosaur with a strange frill around its neck that looked like it was going to attack me, and I have the van… Eve! You're okay!" He said, interrupting himself mid rant. Evelyn stood up quickly and the two quickly met up and gave each other a huge bear hug.

"Of course! I'm so glad you're okay too!" She said tearfully, glad to be back with her twin. Just then the phone rang, causing everyone to turn and look at it in surprise.

John quickly walked over to it and picked it up.

"Grant?" He asked. He listened for a moment before asking "The children are alright?" Evelyn rolled her eyes, she had just told him they were. But she was startled, along with the others when he started yelling "Grant? Grant!" Evelyn and Ethan shared similar looks of panic.

"What? What happened?" Ethan demanded. John barely spared them a look.

"I'm not sure, sounded like gun shots and screaming." He said as he dialed a new number and waited for someone to pick up. "Yes, this is John Hammond, I'm requesting a helicopter be sent to the island to pick us up as soon as possible, and if there could be a medical team waiting on the mainland it would be greatly appreciated." Then he hung up and turned to look at them.

"Let's get in the car and stop by the compound, pick everyone up then leave." He said. Robert slowly got to his feet and headed to the door, John saying close to him while Ethan and Evelyn helped Ian out to the Jeep. When Evelyn saw the jeep she looked at Ethan in disbelief,

"How are we all going to fit in there?" she asked. Ethan studied the jeep for a moment,

"Ian and Mr. Muldoon will have to sit in the small bed. John will drive and you will sit on my lap in the back, Lex will have Tim sit on her, then there will be room for Ellie and Dad to each have a seat." He said. John nodded

"It looks like that will have to work. Let's hurry now." He said, getting into the driver's seat. Evelyn and Ethan helped Ian into the very back and had him prop his leg up onto Roberts's legs. Than they hopped in, Evelyn sitting on Ethan's lap and hanging on tightly as John quickly pulled out and drove to the guest center. Just as they pulled up, the other four were running out, when they saw the car, they ran over and jumped in, barely getting situated as Alan hopped in the front seat and turned to John.

"Mr. Hammond. After careful consideration, I've decided not to endorse your park." He said. John paused and looked at him before turning to look back at the road.

"So have I." He stated as he almost pealed out of there.

When they finally go back to the Helipad, Evelyn stopped briefly, just before getting into the helicopter to look back at the island. She glanced over to see John looking sadly towards the compound before her dad went and brought him back to the 'copter. She felt bad for him, he really did want this to work and it fell down around his ears.

"Come on Evie." Ethan said. She turned and climbed into the helicopter, relieved to be getting of the island. Once the helicopter took off, everyone was silent. Evelyn watched as Lex and Tim fell asleep against her dad, before leaving her own head against Ethan's shoulder and falling asleep, the weekend having finally caught up to her.


	11. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

Epilogue

In the end, several things happened because of the trip to Isla nublar. The first was, both Robert and Ian got medical help and lived to see another day, though Ian had to have surgery to save his leg, Robert was no worse for the wear and went back to his former job in Kenya as a game warden.

Allen ended up getting the guts to propose to Ellie, which both Evelyn and Ethan were ecstatic about. They were also happy that the island seemed to have helped the twins and their fathers' relationship by leaps and bounds.

In the end, with all the nightmares that Evelyn suffered from her time on the island because of her encounter with the t-rex and the sheer stress of thinking about all the what if scenarios, she ended up seeing a psychiatrist once a week with Ethan until she was able to sleep through the night without dreams of man eating dinosaurs.

Ethan ended up going to college so he could become a journalist so he could travel and write papers on the things he saw and experienced while Evelyn decided to go through the training to become an EMT because of her experience patching Robert up.

All in all, things went smoothly without another mention of live dinosaurs until three years later…..


End file.
